Unas vacaciones en Europa
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: spirk de facto. O sea, slash-yaoi obligatorio como trasfondo. El período de entrenamiento extremo, obligatorio en la Academia. Academic!fic. Y de cómo un encuentro inesperado, cambió la linea de acontecimientos. Nero&Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

_Larga Nota de Autor:_

_Bien. Se puede decir que estos dias sin publicar, fueron agonizantes. Y sin embargo, me sirvieron para volver a los orígenes, escribir a mano y checar todo el trabajo faltante, pieza por pieza. También, me obligaron a vencerme en una forma que hacía mucho no enfrentaba. No fue sencillo. Afortunadamente, adelanté una buena cantidad de trabajo en mis textos y logré purificar varias ideas y aterrizar otras. _

_Espero que haya valido la pena._

_La primera vez que leí '2010', de Arthur C. Clarke, el 90 por ciento de las ideas me parecieron claras y de un obvio que me daba vergüenza reconocer. _

_Sé que para mis compañeros scifiosos, el hacer X-over con clásicos de la CF es una especie de herejía…pero me permite dos cosas; dar a conocer obra importante y de paso, utilizar mi propio fandom._

_Esta vez, se trata de un fic de la época de la Academia. En este Universo Alternativo, Nero no logra destruír a Vulcano y las cosas se resuelven de una forma un tanto distinta, un poco más cómica o feliz de lo que sucede en la realidad de JJ Abrams. _

_Mi razón central es que a) detesto la idea de un Spock emo y b) detesto la idea de un Jim santoypecador al mismo tiempo. Creo que ambos personajes son mucho más inteligentes. Al mismo tiempo, aprovecho para presentar a la posible fauna que hipotetizó Clarke, con la ayuda de Carl Sagan; los banyan y los aquerontes._

_De modo que es 'uno de esos fics' , con situaciones entre trágicas y cómicas y que de seguro, no tendrá clasificación coherente, como todo lo que escribo. _

_Por supuesto, el spirk se dá por hecho y de ahí que lo aclare en los primeros capítulos pero no os engañéis; éste es un Nero+Uhura. _

_Y sí, si escribir slash era un reto, meterme a het lo será aún peor. Quiero recalcar que no se trata del género de la otra persona, sino del amor entre dos, independientemente de todo lo demás._

_¿Los disclaimers? Esto es fanfiction y blablablá. Los personajes de AOS ST no me pertenecen. Los personajes de '2010', tampoco. Las caracterizaciones de Nwp y todos los banyan y de Peridondaris y todos los aquerontes, así como la pareja de romulanos (Phurba y Aknah) SON MÍAS._

_Escribí este fic porque estoy un poco harta de leer historias 'llenas de realismo'. _

_Una ficción –nuestra o fanfiction- debe ser sobre todo, divertida e inspirar alguna idea nueva. _

_También, nos concedo como especie, algo más de inteligencia. _

_Claro que si al despertar y mirarse en el espejo, uno se repite el mantra 'eres un idiota', terminará por serlo y muy bien hecho._

_Vivimos muy poco tiempo como para perderlo en autorreproches estúpidos. _

_Y, como sabéis demasiadamente, la única realidad que tolero es la que nos dá la ciencia… la cual es mil veces más divertida de lo que parece, de modo que la Justificación Teórica está revisada como un millón de veces. _

_Originalmente, este fic estaba dedicado a Klan. _

_Dado lo ocurrido, quiero dedicarlo a los héroes que se están esforzando en éste momento, para salvar al planeta y que no dudaron en entregar sus vidas –porque van a morir, quemados por dentro, gracias al cesio y al xenón- por todos nosotros._

_Namasté – Nartayalar. _

_FA._

**Unas Vacaciones en Europa**.

Capítulo 1

Pike sonrió hacia Barnett, revisando de nuevo el PADD. Uhm…

-Es riesgoso, Rick, no lo crees?

Richard Barnett se permitió contemplar el panorama nublado, más allá del Golden Gate, por diez segundos.

-Los chicos tienen que salir del nido alguna vez, Chris. O hay que sacarlos. Tu mismo dices que hemos perdido cierta cantidad de ¿Stamina? ¿Fuerza de carácter? ¿De espíritu aventurero? No lo sé. Estaba seguro de contar contigo…

Chris pensó unos momentos.

-¿Que nave les darás?

-El Jumper.

El capitán soltó la carcajada.

-Debe ser una broma.

Rick Barnett sonrió, demostrando que tras las medallas y el uniforme negro del almirantazgo, había un ser humano, uno de esos antiguos soldados de la Primera Guerra Civil, luchando por los ideales de Abe Lincoln. Rick siguió hablando.

-El Jumper es una nave de entrenamiento…

-…Que normalmente, no sale de Europa, Almirante.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se refería al continente.

Europa es una de las lunas más grandes de Júpiter. Está cubierta totalmente por hielo y hay un mar bastante profundo en su interior. La parte superior de éste océano, atrapado dentro de un glaciar eterno, es fría y luminosa. La parte media es cálida y semi-iluminada. La parte profunda es ardiente y oscura.

Igual que en nuestros mares, las corrientes tienen que ver con los campos magnéticos lunares –de Júpiter e Ío, en éste caso- la gravedad y el vulcanismo del planeta.

El hecho de que contenga la sustancia más valiosa del universo –agua- y ésta esté en forma líquida, dentro de una botella de hielo, lo hizo desde siempre candidato ideal para la vida.

En nuestro racismo, creímos que el mar no podía generar inteligencia.

Simplemente, no generó inteligencia _humana_.

Pike recordó los tiempos del oscurantismo, previos al Primer Contacto, cuando sabíamos más de Europa que sobre el fondo del Océano Pacífico, por decir lo menos.

-Lo sé. El USS Nelson traerá a los prisioneros de Rura Penthe; eso sí lo harán profesionales. Y tus chicos de la Academia se limitarán a practicar en el Jumper, alrededor de Europa. Además, los prisioneros son de muchos mundos. Puedes llevarte a tu equipo entero, desde los científicos hasta los lingüistas. Es un trabajo de campo insuperable, lejano a cualquier simulador.

-Esos prisioneros de guerra klingon… algunos deberían estar en nuestras cárceles y francamente, los siento demasiado cerca, Rick.

-Hey, relájate. Europa es un paraíso comparado con Rura Penthe. Te garantizo que funcionará…

Pike tuvo que admitir que Barnett tenía razón; los cadetes debían ser entrenados más allá de los meros simuladores.

-¿Cuántos votos te faltan?

-Eres el primero. Pero me ayudarás mucho si enrolamos en esto a Numero Uno…

Chris sonrió por lo bajo, mientras estampaba su firma y su huella digital sobre el PADD. Su formidable Primer Oficial indudablemente era de una ayuda indispensable en aquella campaña.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Richard. Sólo porque a Komack no va a gustarle.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

-0-

-¡Cadete Kirk!

Si había alguien que lograba que el comandante Spock perdiera la paciencia, ése era Jim Kirk. Terco, arrogante, infantil, insufrible… ilógico era la más inofensiva de las frases para definir su comportamiento. El aludido se puso en pié, totalmente serio, con el gesto de alquien que está conteniendo la risa. Dos bancas adelante, Chekov y Sulu tuvieron que fingir demencia.

-¿Señor?

La respuesta de Kirk fue perfectamente inocente; Spock habló con naturalidad y sólo Jim logró notar el esfuerzo que el vulcano hacía para no reventar de ira.

-¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase, cadete?

-No, señor- Jim siguió fingiendo inocencia.

-En ese caso ¿Sería tan amable de descender hasta la primera fila, con el fin de que su interminable platica subrepticia deje de distraer a sus compañeros?

Jim sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Spock. Las delicadas puntas en las orejas de éste se pusieron de un tono verde lima. Obedeció, gentilmente.

Spock continuó con su clase, oscureciendo el auditorio, indiferente a la brillante sonrisa de Jim, radiografiándolo en la oscuridad.

¡Qué individuo más… irritante! Spock no terminaba de comprender cómo podía tener unas calificaciones tan altas o la mismísima estima del capitan Pike.

A menos que se tratase de algún favoritismo familiar, lo que no habría sido extraño, tratándose de humanos: Pike y George Kirk habían sido amigos. Era natural que ahora, protegiera a su hijo.

Y no, Spock no iba a fijarse en un chico tan hermoso, por más placentero que fuese el tender la mirada sobre él. No por que tuviera unos ojos increíbles o un cuerpo perfecto o una sonrisa que derretía a alumnos y alumnas por igual –incluyendo los que no eran terranos, no.

Él estaba condicionado a seguir los pasos de la lógica y, si se diera una elección de semejante naturaleza entre los humanos que lo rodeaban, ésa sería Nyota Uhura, su cadete predilecta –aunque claro, los vulcanos no tienen predilecciones. Había que hacer notar que Jim Kirk era tanto o más brillante que Nyota y cuando ponía empeño en algo, era rabioso hasta conseguir sus metas; era el único alumno que había presentado dos veces hasta ahora el examen Kobayashi Maru y Spock dudaba que fuese incapaz de comprender los términos de un examen que no tenía calificación, diseñado para hacer notar las debilidades y aciertos de la personalidad en un alumno, para ver si éste estaba preparado para la capitanía. Y Jim no era tonto. En absoluto. Y su inteligencia y terquedad intrigaban al vulcano hasta un límite que no era capaz de reconocer.

Su reloj interno le hizo una clara advertencia; había perdido los últimos diez minutos de su concentración pensando tan sólo en el joven terrano. Vaya, tendría que meditar sobre ello; semejante descontrol no podía permitirse. O significaba otra cosa y tenía que desentrañarla…

Spock mantuvo la vista fija en algún punto por encima de los cadetes, quienes tomaban notas, en silencio. La sonrisa de Jim permanecía, en la oscuridad.

Su PADD tintineó, con un sobre diminuto en la esquina superior; un mensaje.

_Prioritario para todos los Comandantes__ de los grados tercero a quinto;_

_Presentarse en el Almirantazgo, a brevedad._

_C. Pike._

_Capitán_

Por un momento, Spock se permitió la humana indulgencia de sospechar; ese mensaje sólo podía significar que el grupo seleccionado iría a Europa, pese a todo. Contuvo la tentación de frotarse el puente de la nariz; Christopher Pike era humano y Spock no podía parar su entusiasmo cuando le venía una idea nueva… y ¿Qué iban a hacer con un grupo de cadetes jóvenes y descontrolados, al lado de exprisioneros peligrosos, en una luna situada prácticamente en el patio trasero de la Tierra? Tendría que hablar con la comandante Majel, mejor conocida como Número Uno, Primera Oficial de Pike.

-¿Profesor Spock? ¿Una palabra, por favor?

Spock volvió de su instantánea distracción, frente a los ojos de su alumna.

-Cadete Uhura.

-Sé que no es propio preguntarle ¿Sabe usted si nos mandarán a Europa?

Por lo visto, el runrún de los rumores estaba esparciéndose rápido. Spock se resistió a hacer alguna observación sobre la lógica que había en no querer preguntarle y terminar haciéndolo de todas formas, así que respondió de inmediato.

-No poseo esos datos, cadete.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven no disminuyó un ápice.

-Mis disculpas, comandante. Usted sabe, se ha hablado mucho sobre el proyecto Europa, tanto entre alumnos como entre profesores.

-Temo que no poseo la información –recalcó Spock, obviando el hecho de que, de saberla, de todas formas no se lo mencionaría a Uhura- Sin embargo, sí puedo anticiparle que, de darse el proyecto, usted se hallaría con seguridad entre los alumnos seleccionados.

Uhura sonrió.

-Sé que hay prisioneros de varias nacionalidades planetarias entre los rescatados en Rura Penthe y será una oportunidad magnífica para afinar una serie de lenguajes. _Cha'i t'naat… _

-_Malating. _

Nyota se alejó; Gaila y Christine se acercaron a ella y las risas de las jóvenes se escucharon de inmediato.

Spock se preguntó las razones de externar su entusiasmo; no había lógica en emocionarse. Bueno, aunque el interés científico bien podía ser una razón.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio para recoger sus PADDs y fue cuando sintió en su oreja el cosquilleo de una voz humana, sintiendo un escalofrío al reconocerla.

-¿Comandante?

Se enderezó a toda velocidad, descubriendo a Jim Kirk frente a él, los ojos imposiblemente azules y el gesto de asombro de un chico de diez años, dispuesto a comerse al mundo.

-¿Le asusté?

Spock no iba a admitir nada. Y los vulcanos no se asustan.

-Se acercó inesperadamente, cadete Kirk.

-O sea que sí, le asusté.

Spock NO hizo ojos de espiral; terminó de asegurar los cierres de su portaPADDs.

-¿No va a preguntarme por qué le estoy hablando?

-Usted va a seguir hablando, ya sea que yo le pregunte o no, cadete. Es ilógico que lo haga.

Jim sonrió y Spock contuvo dos cosas; reflejos de respuesta física y feromonas territoriales.

Hum.

Mala cosa haber terminado más o menos sin pena la adolescencia humana, para ir comenzando con la adolescencia vulcana y perder cierto grado de control sobre sus hormonas, en los momentos menos esperados, a lo lado de las personas mas inverosímiles.

Sus reacciones podían bien haber estado dirigidas hacia alguien lógico e inteligente y no sólo simpático y hermoso.

Su mitad humana parecía querer insistir en la ilogicidad y Jim le producía sentimientos y el vulcano se negaba a que éstos asomaran por cualquier parte, así fuesen de agrado.

Un vulcano controla perfectamente sus emociones y él, pese a la llaga que le implicaba el ser mestizo, no iba a permitirse el sentir en absoluto, fuera gusto o disgusto por cualquier sintiente, del sexo que fuera.

-Bueno, ya que nos entendemos ¿Qué le dijo a Uhura?

La mirada oscura del vulcano atravesó a Jim.

-No es asunto suyo, cadete.

-Oh, pero sí me interesa, comandante ¡Todos queremos saber si nos mandarán a Europa o no!

Spock lo consideró dos segundos.

-Dado que de todas formas usted insistirá, cadete Kirk, y pese a que no le compete, le dije que ignoraba si el grupo de su promoción, irá a Europa.

-No le creo.

-Los vulcanos no mienten.

-Las chicas saltaron de gusto con algo que usted le dijo a Uhura.

Spock perdió hasta la última gota de su paciencia. Sin embargo, no lo demostró.

-La cadete Uhura tiene uno de los promedios más altos de su promoción, cadete Kirk. Me pareció lógico hacerle ver que sería seleccionada, en caso de darse el proyecto Europa.

-De modo que yo también iría…

Spock comprendió al instante. Claro que Jim iba a ir. Y su amigo médico y el joven genio ruso y el piloto loco, ese japonés que le encantaba volar helicópteros viejos, tanto como a Jim conducir su antigualla de motocicleta. Ese grupito podría ser clasificado como delincuentes, si no fueran también los cadetes más brillantes de toda la promoción.

-Así lo creo – se limitó a contestar.

Las sonrisa de Jim fue más grande, si cabía.

-Gracias, señor…

Seguramente Jim iba a decir alguna de sus 'listadas', pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien le gritó desde la puerta. Leonard Mc Coy.

-¡Jim!

Éste contestó de igual forma.

-¡Booooones! ¡Bonesy bones! ¡Hasta luego, comandante!

Y se fue a toda velocidad.

-0-

El arco de hielo sobre La Piscina estaba grabado con las tres palabras en vulcano; _Rata, Tafar, Tapan_, traducidas Disciplina, Concepto, Ejecución-Proceso.

No sólo porque la construcción había sido mixta, sino porque la especie descendiente de los feroces le-matya, no era ajena al concepto de disciplina rigurosa, valentía y determinación que requiere un deporte extremo.

Pike miró sobre el horizonte helado al Jumper, colgado de sus velas como un barquito de juguete, flotando en el espacio entre Ío y Júpiter y, pese al traje de aislamiento, se estremeció de frío. Una figura se acercó.

-S'tlenn Ch'phurba, Capitan Pike, comandante Spock…

Chris sonrió frente al Jefe de Base europano, haciendo el ta'al.

Ciertamente, Spock había sido el primer mestizo entre humanos y vulcanos.

Ch'phurba era mitad romulano, mitad vulcano: era un poco escalofriante mirarle, con sus negros cabellos desordenados, el tono verdeolivo de las razas felinas y los ojos verde brillante de un gato, la sonrisa enorme y las cejas y orejas características.

Christopher Pike estaba acostumbrado a la seriedad impoluta de Spock y a la solemnidad impasible del Embajador Sarek y T'Pau.

Mirar de pronto a alguien con los mismos rasgos físicos, sonriendo y dando órdenes a gritos era por lo menos, desconcertante.

Ch'phurba dió un salto de tres metros en la baja gravedad de Europa y aterrizó en el borde de La Piscina.

No era tal, pero los ingenieros así la habían nombrado; la forma más rápida de construcción había sido horadar un hueco en el hielo, de la profundidad de un edificio de treinta pisos y la extensión de una hectárea. Cubierta en sus paredes por una membrana de fullerenos de tritanio, la estación de Europa obtenía su energía del calor radiante del océano de ésta luna y utilizaba el frío del vacío sobre ella, para activar los superconductores que aprovechaban hasta el último grado de ese calor. La cúpula superior era un plástico especial, sostenido por propia presión interna. Prácticamente estaba excavada en el hielo y la temperatura reinante en el interior de la base era de unos buenos 26 grados centígrados… demasiado fría para los vulcanos que habían construído La Piscina.

S'tlenn Ch'phurba, sin embargo, dirigía el Campo RTT de la Academia sin una queja, llevando encima la parka calefactora puesta y los guantes de dedos descubiertos. Pike decidió pincharlo un poco.

-Ch'phurba, me dicen que eres un alpinista.

-Desde el Kalpan hasta Purgatorio, capitán Pike, he ido a todas las montañas altas de casi todos los sistemas. He subido al Olimpo en Marte y al Everest en Terra. Cuando estuve allá, los sherpas pensaron que era uno de ellos… hasta que vieron mis orejas. Por eso me bautizaron Phurba –mintió, descaradamente. Chris soltó la carcajada.

Aunque S'tlenn no tenía los ojos tan rasgados y era obvio su origen alien, podía darse cuenta de por qué los sherpa lo habían considerado uno de ellos.

Spock percibió de inmediato que se trataba de un plebeyo, dado que su nombre carecía de vulcanismos.

Un _V'Tosh k'atur_ había sido su padre, uno de los vulcanos sin lógica; su madre había muerto durante la hambruna de Tarsus IV.

Cómo es que este niño romulano había venido a parar a la Federación y se había vuelto instructor de la Academia, era algo que sólo podía deberse a tres personas; la almirante Irina Nechayev, Winona Kirk y Christopher Pike, en ese orden.

Spock sumó dos mas dos.

Winona Kirk, irónicamente, se había dedicado a rescatar niños, después de lo ocurrido en Tarsus IV, un rescate dirigido por la todavía capitana Nechayev y el recién nombrado capitán Pike.

Al lado de George Samuel y James Tiberius y en el otro extremo del planeta, cuatro jóvenes mestizos de romulano y vulcano se habían salvado, gracias a la honorable tradición Graca de los romulanos: su madre los habían mantenido vivos de una forma que los humanos considerarían horrenda y abominable.

Andirakneh Ch'phurba sin embargo, no dudó un minuto en cortar las venas de sus brazos y alimentar a S'tlenn y a su joven prometida Ch'Aknah, con su sangre, durante una semana, hasta que la Federación los rescató.

Y, por supuesto, no logró sobrevivir a semejante sacrificio y S'tlenn y Ch'Aknah no se avergonzaban por haber sobrevivido de esa forma, gracias a ella.

Estaban educados en el profundo honor de Rómulo y comprendían, pese a su juventud, lo que ella había hecho por ellos.

La Federación tomó custodia sobre los cuatro jóvenes y dos de ellos fueron vivir a Vulcano; Taklan y Sava.

Los otros dos, se quedaron con el grupo que Winona había rescatado, entre quienes se incluían Sam y el pequeño Jim.

De modo que cuando Jim estaba aún en la escuela primaria, S'tlenn ya era un cadete; la diferencia en años era de diez y el joven mestizo era el comandante de Base más joven de la Federación.

El haber sido destinado a un Campo RTT como Europa, sólo era un reconocimiento a su habilidad en los deportes extremos y la disciplina estricta que éstos requieren.

S'tlenn miró a Spock y sonrió enormemente.

-Spock Cha Sarek -se inclinó, con respeto- tu padre adoptó a mi hermanastro mayor como hermano.

El vulcano rememoró de inmediato.

-¿Taklan?

-T'Gai Taklan, comandante…

Spock elevó una ceja, recordando.

-El Cthi'as…

-Precisamente- respondió Ch'phurba- ambos pasaron por la Iniciación en el desierto.

Spock casi sonrió; recordaba a su joven tío Taklan y a su hijo, su primo HunTak. Ellos eran de los pocos vulcanos que jamás lo habían tratado como a un paria.

La conversación fue interrumpida por varios gritos, más que exclamaciones.

-¡Sherpa verde de todos los diablos!

S'tlenn soltó la risa al ver a Jim saltar en la baja gravedad de Europa.

-¡Tiberio Kirk!

Uno cayó encima del otro y el rechocar de las parkas de mylar y las risas contra el piso de hielo hizo eco en las paredes de la Piscina.

-¿Qué carajos… digo, qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Dirijo el Campo RTT de Europa, Jimmy-jimy…

Chris tosió educadamente y fue turno de Jim de poner cara de circunstancias, frente a la mirada divertida de su futuro capitán y la desaprobación de su comandante académico. Spock no pudo evitar la curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Jim en cambio, no tardó en informarle.

-S'tlenn y yo escalamos el Capitán y el Aconcagua, en unas vacaciones…

-¿Les dicen así ahora? ¡Pensé que estabas huyendo de la cárcel!-exclamó Ch'phurba. Jim puso cara de perrillo herido.

-Ofendes mis sentimientos, sherpa.

Chris decidió que había sido suficiente.

-Kirk…vamos adentro. Y por favor, es _comandante_ Ch'phurba: no relajes la disciplina más de lo necesario, comprendido?

Jim guiñó un ojo.

-Entendido, señor.

Y, pese a las indicaciones dadas a Jim, el romulano y el terrestre caminaron enfrente de ellos, cargados de bultos y hablando a gritos, como si fueran a hacer un lindo día de campo.

La media luna de Júpiter colgaba en el cielo negro, hinchada monstruosamente sobre el horizonte.

-0-

Ch'Aknah terminó su meditación, las manos unidas y luego, cubrió su desnudez con la ropa térmica y tapó ésta con el largo manto de lana marrón. Terminó con un chal, atando sus largos cabellos en un molote sobre la cabeza, haciendo un lindo y elegante conjunto. Al final, retocó con maquillaje las escarificaciones en su rostro; los romulanos hacían una marca por cada pariente muerto, como homenaje y ella llevaba dos complicadas rosetas en el ángulo de cada mandíbula, en memoria de Andirakneh y diez más, repartidas en su cuello y mandíbula, en honor del grupo de chicos asesinados en Tarsus IV, a quienes no habían logrado defender.

Los ecos de las voces en el hielo la hicieron sonreír; pese a ser Europa un mundo frío, no dejaba de tener sus acentos de calidez.

Había que hacer sentir bienvenidos a los cadetes; después de andar cazando shambuts en las lodosas grietas del hielo de la superficie o buceando junto a los banyan en el fondo de Europa, Ch'Aknah se encargaba de hacerles recoger suficiente comida en el Jardín de Oxígeno, en el centro del Domo y luego, les enseñaba a prepararla, usando desde fuego hasta microondas y retenedores de luz, que en los mundos que visitarían en un futuro, no siempre habría un replicador a mano y tenían que estar preparados para todo.

Salió con sus dos canastas y las botas blandas –para no lastimar la valiosa tierra del jardín- y recogió leola, plomeeks, zanahorias, brócoli, sitaan, kaava, sandías y naranjas, al lado de los cadetes.

Algo hizo sombra sobre ella y Ch'Aknah alzó la vista; era Nwp, uno de los banyans.

En realidad, el nombre era obvio, porque eso parecía, un árbol banyan de Manyar, (Sumatra, en la Tierra) , lleno de raíces y ramas, el alto tronco de tres metros y las hojas tubulares de inumerables colores, cayendo por todas partes, con diminutas flores azules en la punta de cada rama. Cada una de éstas 'flores' era en realidad, un ojo. Y, careciendo de boca, no hablaban propiamente, sino con un lenguaje a señas muy parecido a una danza en el viento o en este caso, en las corrientes de agua. Se alimentaban de forma muy parecida a los corales, exprimiendo el contenido de los gusanos de mar y las esponjas en sus raíces y podían avanzar sobre éstas o anclarse en el fondo.

Nwp era inteligente, sensible y estaba encantado de tener visitantes; podía vivir igual sumergido en su mar natal que en el aire de La Piscina y su especie era comunicativa y metabolismo banyan está diseñado con base en azufre, hierro, y toques de oxígeno, como el humano en hierro y oxígeno y el de los vulcanos y romulanos, en cobre y oxígeno; de ahí su capacidad anfibia.

Los de su especie habían descubierto ésto en el desdichado Primer Contacto, cuando una nave exploradora había tenido a bien perforar el hielo y toparse con ellos, atraídos por la luz intensa de los reflectores de ésta.

Sin intención de atacar, el primer banyan había saltado a la superficie, destruyendo la nave y congelándose en el esfuerzo de salvar a los supervivientes.

La colaboración entre ambas especies vino después y la gente de Nwp tenía un rol importante; se encargaban de entrenar a los cadetes en las artes natatorias y de buceo, en un mundo diferente a la Tierra, lo que para muchos era en verdad, su primera expedición extraterrestre.

El agua, transparente y helada en la superficie, de un verde claro y tibia en el medio y de un marrón oscuro y una temperatura ardiente en el fondo, habitada de una fauna diversa que competía con la Terrana, era un medio fascinante para los chicos. Y el hielo y los glaciares de la superficie terminaban por construír aquel magnífico y helado munco como un campo de entrenamiento natural.

Los banyan eran lo suficientemente inhumanos y 'diferentes' para adaptar a los cadetes a sus próximos encuentros, en naves que partirían por muchos mundos y, de paso, eran una de las mejores pruebas de la soberbia de la humanidad, quien por durante mucho tiempo se habían creído los únicos en el Sistema Solar.

La joven romulana acarició el tronco, con afecto.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?

Nwp movió sus ramas en la configuración de señas que usaban para 'hablar'.

'El que es uno de ustedes, no sonríe.'

Ch'Aknah asintió.

-No es uno de nosotros. Se parece, solamente.

'¿Está triste acaso?'

Ella rió.

-No. Es un vulcano. A ellos no les gusta sentir, así que controlan lo que sienten.

Nwp sacudió las ramas, incrédulo.

'¡Que locura es esa!¡Mis ramas zumban! ¿Acaso la luna deja de brillar? ¿O el mar no calienta? ¿Cómo algo puede controlar el sentir?'

Un ruido vino a distraerlos; Ch'phurba y Spock estaban en el tapete de Shuus M'aana, rodeados de cadetes.

Y tanto Ch'Aknah como Nwp escucharon de nuevo, claramente el ruido.

Un rugido.

Spock estaba RUGIENDO.

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras Nwp se cruzaba de brazos, en una mueca de burla.

'Chak, si eso no es sentir… entonces mañana se caerá la luna en nuestras cabezas!'

Y la romulana asintió, notando el motivo de la pelea; Jim Kirk apostando a gritos a favor del Comandante de la Base.

Lo que implicaba que, en el período de descanso, Ch'phurba estaría golpeado, herido… y contento; pensó de inmediato en llenar la bañera y ponerle suficiente sal de azufre y darle un baño calientito, al final del pesado día.

Un codazo la vino a sacar de sus reflexiones; era Gaila.

-Comandante Chak… hay alguna cosa de este jardín que sea un alimento afrodisíaco?

Ch'Aknah negó con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy hermosa, orionii, para que quieres distraer a los chicos?

Gaila negó con la cabeza, encantadoramente.

-Oh, no, en absoluto, comandante. Necesito algo para disimular mis feromonas… o el profesor Spock se enojará conmigo.

Intrigada, la romulana dejó su canastita en el piso.

-¿Y por qué habría de enojarse el vulcano contigo?

Gaila se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque él cree que quiero algo SUYO. Cada vez que me acerco, emite sus propias feromonas de territorio ¡Está terriblemente agresivo!

Ch'Aknah no supo si soltar la carcajada o indignarse por lo absurdo de la situación.

Y sí, lo había notado; Ch'phurba y Jim –junto con Sulu y Chekov y Bones, los amigos de Jim- habían formado de inmediato un equipo dentro del equipo y por más que el comandante romulano los pusiera a trabajar el triple, los chicos salían vencedores.

Ch'phurba los había hecho dormir en la superficie, en las cúpulas de hielo y sin sacarse los trajes para resistir al vacío; los había hecho patinar en los glaciares. Los había obligado a bucear con traje y sin él, entre los querodontes y los tiburones ciegos del mar Mediano y los había hecho hablarse en Morse, golpeando agujas de hielo, a través de las aguas del mar. ¡Y aún no comenzaba su entrenamiento formal!

Parecían un grupo de animosos cachorros, dirigiéndose en coro de jóvenes ladridos, de un lado a otro de La Piscina o del territorio hostil de Europa, llenos de entusiasmo.

Era por demás notorio que se trataba del grupo del profesor Spock.

La romulana miró la pelea por unos momentos; el vulcano no podía ganarle a Ch'phurba, sus fuerzas eran casi iguales y su esposo estaba bajo entrenamiento constante.

Spock peleaba salvajemente -parecía un le-matya rabioso, atacando sin parar.

Y la orionita tenía razón; el vulcano rugía como lo hace uno de su especie para delimitar territorio. Por otro lado, se trataba de un mestizo, de modo que su control externo seguramente no era igual al de sus pares… ni el interno tampoco.

Un vulcano en celo podría ser muy peligroso y esto podría adelantar su _Tiempo_. Pudo imaginarse la humillación de su primo lejano y sintió escalofríos; Spock no se perdonaría eso. Quizá él mismo ignoraba su situación.

Para Ch'Aknah, no era cosa nueva: los romulanos no se callan respecto a sus problemas de tipo biológico, por decir lo menos.

Sus discretos primos vulcanos, en cambio, habían hecho un pacto con la Naturaleza, un pacto carísimo que les costaba la pérdida de sus magníficas mentes y la pureza de su lógica, una vez cada siete años.

Algo había despertado la territorialidad del comandante y con seguridad, el joven mestizo no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Era bastante sencillo; cuando uno puede nombrar lo que siente, tiene dominada –más o menos- la mitad del problema o puede comenzar a saber qué hacer.

Y Spock estaba peleando como gato bocarriba en el tapete, con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber el por qué. Había que ayudar al muchacho…

Tuvo una idea.

-Gaila ¿Ves ese árbol? Es un canelo. Tráeme unas cuantas varas; haremos una sopa con eso. Una que arreglará esto.

-¿Lo pondrá en paz, oCh'Aknah?

La romulana sonrió.

-No. Pero la canela funciona como… como una droga de la verdad. Si el comandante Spock está teniendo problemas de territorio, es crucial que sepamos de qué o quien se trata y, si conozco bien a mis primos de especie, primero le sacaremos un ojo y luego otro, antes de que confiese lo que le ocurre. La canela lo hará hablar…

Las dos rieron por lo bajo y se dirigieron a la enorme cocina.

-0-

_Si os digo que me muero de miedo, será poco, porque hace mucho que no intento algo largo. Esta, es la foto más cercana de Nwp (se pronuncia nup)_

_H t t p : / / i m g . v I a j e s y t u r I s t a s . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 1 / 0 2 / j a r d i n . b m p _

_Retirad mayúsculas y espacios, para que el link trabaje. No tengo la menor idea de por qué Arthur C. Clarke decidió que podía existir un árbol submarino que caminara sobre sus raíces y de paso, fuese inteligente._

_Abajo, el glosario de vulcano (luv u, oBriht'uhn…)_

_Cha'i t'naat – gracias (informal)_

_Malating –de nada (informal)_

_V'tosh K'atur- los que no tienen lógica_

_O, osu, s' – equivalente al -san japonés._

_Romulano:_

_S'tlenn- el que es valiente._

_Ch' –ciudadano de Rómulo._

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. _

_Namasté_

_FA.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones

_**Warnings; **__McCoy/Pike implícito. Fluffyness_

**Capítulo 2; Confesiones**

Leonard McCoy suspiró, aliviado, sacándose el traje y quedando sólo con la gruesa bata de baño encima; tenía órdenes de presentarse en el subterráneo de la Base, junto con los demás cadetes. Nwp lo había retado a dos cirugías de campo, en plena emergencia y el reto había valido la pena, pese al frío, la pérdida de sangre en el robot simulador y las ganas de estrangular a Pérez y a Habibi por haber tropezado con éste en la camilla.

Al final del día, Ch'phurba había firmado un 'aprobado' en su PADD y Ch'Aknah, su esposa y encargada del área cultural, había decidido que los cadetes bien merecían un descanso al estilo banyan, después de cinco duros días de entrenamiento.

Nwp y sus congéneres habían llenado la verdadera piscina, con agua traída desde el fondo, donde estaban los pozos de azufre, en enormes vejigas de material coloide, sacado de las algas que inundaban el mar de Superficie.

El agua estaba muy caliente y era densa y de color chocolate, perfumada a mar terrestre; entre sus propiedades estaba la regeneración de heridas superficiales y el relajamiento de los músculos.

Los banyan la usaban para cerrar sus propias heridas en sus durísimas cortezas y era curioso como funcionaba en diferentes especies.

Leonard se reunió con los demás en la entrada, pensando de paso en obtener unas muestras y analizarla; los componentes básicos bien podían ser una buena cura de campo.

Ch'phurba aumentó el calor en el termostato y el grupo de cadetes lo siguió, al entrar al área de la piscina, el agua densa y cálida haciendo leves olas frente a ellos, todos con sus batas reglamentarias.

Por un momento, hombres, mujeres y nogenéricos se quedaron mudos al ver al romulano colgar su bata en una de las inumerables perchas y meterse enteramente desnudo al agua.

Ch'Aknah llamó su atención, batiendo palmas.

-"Si váis a Rómulo, haced como los romulanos"- citó- el agua que trajeron nuestros anfitriones es beneficiosa y la ropa impide que ésta toque la piel. Por favor, quítense todo y entren en ella. Es parte de las cosas que tendrán que enfrentar en sus diferentes misiones; mírenlo como parte de su aprendizaje…

El primero en obedecer a la experta en xenoculturalismos fue Christopher Pike. Seguido por el comandante Spock.

Si Gaila o Jim se rieron por lo bajo… se callaron prontamente ante la dignidad del vulcano y la sencillez de sus gestos al desnudarse.

Y antes de que ninguno entrase a la piscina, Jim Kirk ya estaba nadando en ella, su bata cuidadosamente colgada en un rincón.

Sin embargo, el agua europana no tardó en ejercer sus calmantes efectos, aquietando los chapoteos y dejando a la mayoría recargados en la orilla, con sólo las cabezas por encima de la superficie.

Spock se permitió cerrar los ojos, de pie en la baja profundidad de la piscina, la nuca recargada en el borde de ésta, cuando alguien empapó sus cabellos, despacio. Los abrió sorprendido. Ch'Aknah, sonriendo, arrodillada junto a él con un largo bol en la mano.

-¿Estás bien, _sa-kam_?

Spock reconoció el dialecto plebeyo y asintió.

-_Wa'itaren, osu_ Chak. Por mí y por mis alumnos terranos…

-No hay nada que agradecer, _sa-kam_. Han sido días interesantes. Es bueno que sepan que pueden venir aquí, al final de cada día; los entrenará a buscar tranquilidad en el recuerdo, dentro de sí mismos, cuando estén en una situación difícil en el futuro.

Spock no supo cómo cuestionar a la romulana y ésta virtió otro bol de agua perfumada en su cabello y hombros; estaba agradablemente caliente y la sensación en sus músculos era relajante, desvaneciendo el dolor y la tensión del duro entrenamiento.

-Te dejaré descansar. El agua banyan controla también las hormonas y tal vez, te ayude a tener tus pensamientos más claros, _sa-kam_. _Sochya bosch_…

_Queda en paz. _Los dos dedos en su mejilla no podían haber sido más explícitos; el beso lo desconcertó. Ch'Aknah lo trataba como a un niño ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de 'controlar las hormonas'? ¡Por Surak! Es verdad que se había dejado llevar un poco en la pelea con Ch'phurba, pero de seguro no era algo fuera de lo común.

¿O si? ¿O estaba aumentando su testosterona y él se negaba a reconocerlo? Tendría que analizar esas emociones, en su meditación nocturna. Después de todo, Ch'phurba y Ch'Aknah eran romulanos, sus primos lejanos de alguna forma… y ellos tenían sus propios ritos para enfrentar el Tiempo Innombrable. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evadir esos pensamientos y reconociendo el sentimiento tras ellos; miedo.

El timbre que indicaba que la hora de la cena estaba a sólo quince minutos lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Y, al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar toparse con la mirada azul de Jim, desleída de sueño, fija en él, desde el otro lado de la piscina.

-0-

-¡Hey, comandante Chak, si me enseña a hacer cerveza romulana, yo puedo enseñarle navegación transwarp!

Las risas en el comedor fueron generales.

-Cadete Scott, si me explica para que servirá eso aquí en Europa, le enseñaré con todo gusto.

Nwp intervino.

'Nos hará nadar tan rápido que el agua silbará en nuestras hojas, Chak!'

Más risas.

Uhura y Gaila aparecieron con el último plato. Habían cenado leola horneada y rellena de picadillo de calamar, sopa plomeek en sus dos versiones –vulcana y romulana, con pimienta, lo que le daba mucho más sabor- y era turno del extraño postre, especialidad de Chak; arroz terrestre, mantequilla de araña andoriana, azúcar orionita, pasas sitar de vulcano, jugo de kaava y todo eso, espolvoreado generosamente con canela rayada, horneado y cortado en porciones como pastelillos.

Ch'phurba se puso de pié, rodeado por todos y levantó su taza de té, en una especie de brindis final.

-Esto lo comíamos los niños en Rómulo… con una condición. Deben decir la verdad a su compañero de al lado, sin importar qué pregunte. Y la verdad es una mezcla de cosas, como este postre; algunas son dulces y otras, ácidas. Algunas son agradables y otras, amargas. Pero, la mezcla final es siempre, perfecta en sus sabores ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Christopher, quien conocía el juego, fue el primero en levantarse, dirigiéndose a Spock, después de comer una cucharada.

-Spock, te portas como un computador inaguantablemente lógico y me hartas con tu actitud de 'soymejorquenadie' y tu estiramiento. Deberían sacarte el palo que traes en el trasero. Pero eres uno de los mejores Oficiales Científicos de la Flota y doy gracias a los dioses, a Surak y a quien sea necesario, por haberte traído a la Academia…

Ch'phurba fue el primero en reír, golpeándose los muslos y Nwp lo imitó, sacudiendo las ramas, cosa que de inmediato siguieron los cadetes; nadie en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a hablarle así al profesor Spock.

El vulcano, sin embargo, no lo tomó a mal; éste juego de provocaciones era un ritual en Rómulo, basado en la falta de respeto que se le tenía al Pretor en jefe y al Emperador en turno, con el fin de que recordasen que eran soldados comunes y sólo su valor y honor los había puesto al mando de sus iguales.

Spock mordió el pastelillo y miró a su superior.

-Capitán Pike, es usted un terrestre emocional, engreído, insoportablemente terco y tendiente a categorizar de acuerdo a sus simpatías o antipatías. Y a la vez, hay que reconocer que su compasión y mesura son un contrapeso considerable en sus defectos y la Flota no podía contar con un capitán mejor para la Nave Insignia…

Los aplausos y las risas no se hicieron esperar y poco a poco, todos los cadetes se fueron uniendo al juego, intercambiando parejas. Hasta que Jim Kirk llegó al lado del profesor Spock.

En realidad, el grupo estaba más que disperso y pese a las precauciones de Ch'Aknah, sí, Spock había tenido la culpa.

-Cadete Kirk- comenzó el vulcano, después de comer el último bocado de pastel, con una voz que bastó para acallar hasta a los chismosos más lejanos- es usted el alumno más testarudo y desobediente a las reglas que he conocido. Su valor sólo puede compararse a su insolencia y su brillantez no tiene igual en toda la Academia.

Su promiscuidad rivaliza con su bravuconería y es manipulador y mentiroso, si lo considera necesario. Y ha sido uno de mis mejores alumnos sino es que el más aplicado e inteligente, en todo mi tiempo en la Academia…

-Sólo le falta decir que soy bonito, profesor Spock- lo interrumpió Jim, más por bromear que por molestarlo en serio. Spock asintió.

-Ciertamente. Es usted físicamente bello, inteligente y una pareja sumamente deseable para cualquier sintiente y en mi posición como profesor, es lamentable que yo no pueda cortejarle y reclamarlo como es debi…

Y en ese momento, Spock se percató de lo que acababa de decir. Había comido cuatro trozos de pastel, no mayores que una cucharada y no fue sino hasta después de hablar que reconoció el sabor de la canela y el del eugenol en ella, un aldehído que no le haría ni cosquillas a un terrestre, pero que funcionaría como pentotal sódico en un cerebro vulcano, haciéndolo decir la verdad sin una sola gota de lógica que la protegiera.

No sólo no hubo risas; podría haberse escuchado el caer de un alfiler.

Chris Pike tosió educadamente y elevó una ceja hacia Ch'phurba, quien tuvo a bien presionar el timbre y terminar el receso.

-¡A dormir todo el mundo! –exclamó Chak, batiendo palmas.

Spock se quedó impávido mirando a Jim, mientras éste cambiaba de colores frente a él, del rojo al blanco y viceversa.

Un codazo de Chris –para Spock- y un zape de Bones –para Jim- los volvieron a la realidad, separándose y dispersándose dentro del grupo.

'¿Qué fue eso?'

Nwp, frente a ella.

Chak fingió no entender y recibió a su vez un empujón.

-No te escuché.

'¡Claro que no me oíste! ¡No hablo! ¿Qué pasó?'

Chak miró preocupada al vulcano mientras se alejaba, siguiendo a su capitán.

-Espero que nada malo, Nwp.

El banyan sacudió sus hojas.

'Espero que tengas razón. El vulcano se veía perturbado… dijo lo que había en su corazón.'

Ch'phurba los interrumpió.

-¿De que habla Nwp, Chak?

La romulana se llevó las manos al rostro y antes de que pudiera explicar nada, el EMV que la unía a su esposo lo enteró de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?

El murmullo de los tres se perdió en la distancia.

-0-

-Buenas noches, capitán…

Spock no había dicho una sola palabra en su corto camino desde el comedor hasta las habitaciones. Y Chris no era ningún mojigato que se asustara fácilmente, pero las Regulaciones existían por algo y no quería líos entre el más brillante de sus alumnos o su mejor comandante.

-Spock, ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó en la cena?

El vulcano tragó saliva ostensiblemente, aunque sin cambiar su expresión, fijando la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de Chris.

-Supongo una probabilidad del 99.27% de que el eugenol contenido en el pastelillo de la cena me haya inducido a hacer… comentarios inapropiados. Me disculpo por ello, capitán.

-Ajá. Y ¿De dónde salió ese eugenol?

-Lo contiene la canela. Como el postre fue horneado, no percibí de inmediato el aroma; no debí haberlo comido.

Chris suspiró.

-Spock, independientemente del asunto del eugenol o la canela o lo que sea que te haya pasado ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

El vulcano lo miró, sin comprender.

-No, señor.

-¿Estás seguro?

Spock asintió.

-No tienes nada que decirme respecto a… Jim Kirk?-insistió Chris.

La mirada de Spock se mantuvo impasible.

-Mis palabras no sólo fueron motivadas por el eugenol, capitán.

Pike asintió, despacio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

La respuesta fue inesperada en cierto modo.

-Nada, Capitán. No me está permitido cortejar a un alumno.

Pike cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente del uno al diez.

-Verás, estoy consciente de las regulaciones. Imaginemos una situación ideal, donde las regulaciones y todo eso, no se interpusiera ¿Qué harías?

Spock no dudó ni un segundo.

-Lo lógico, capitán. Hablaría con Jim… con el cadete Kirk, para saber si soy correspondido en mis aspiraciones sobre él.

-Y ¿Si la respuesta de Jim fuera afirmativa?

El vulcano miró al humano como si éste fuese un simio tarado.

-Solicitaría de inmediato los términos de su familia y hablaría con mi padre y las matriarcas de mi clan. De esa forma, podría casarme con él en cuanto nos fuese posible.

-¿Tan rápido?

El asombro de Spock fue _casi _evidente.

- Aunque mi propio análisis podría ser parcial, cosa que pongo en duda, mi atracción hacia él y mis respuestas demuestran ya un inicio más fuerte de compatibilidad en ambos sentidos. Si las condiciones se cumplen, no hay ninguna razón para esperar.

-Y si la respuesta de Jim fuera 'no'?

Spock miró al piso y pestañeó tres veces.

-Aunque mis probabilidades predicen lo contrario, solicitaría una explicación de su parte y las condiciones que él impusiera.

-¿Condiciones? ¿Para que?

-Para ganármelo, capitán.

_Obviamente…_

Spock siguió hablando, como si sólo se tratase de una tarea más de los cadetes o de la siguiente órbita de Europa.

-Sin embargo, capitán, la realidad en ese sentido, no es ideal. Y Jim… James T. Kirk es mi alumno.

Pike pensó un largo minuto.

Spock era un magnífico oficial y un científico dedicado, un verdadero genio.

Pero era también un vulcano y dadas sus peculiaridades biológicas, pertenecía a la única especie a la que se le permitía llevar a sus parejas en la misma nave… incluso si pertenecían a la misma cadena de mando. El bip bip en la puerta vino a distraerlos.

-0-

-¿Quieres explicarme que diablos fue eso?

Jim estaba mudo, sacándose las botas.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Oh, pero claro que lo sabes … ahem… "_Eres físicamente bello, inteligente y me muero por ti_ " eso dijo el duende verde, no?

Alguien tocó a la puerta; Bones reaccionó automáticamente.

-Pase…

Era Ch'Aknah.

-oKirk… vengo a disculparme. Ch'phurba fue a hablar con el capitán Pike y el comandante Spock. Verás, sucede que…

Después de una prolija explicación sobre los efectos de la canela en la hemocyanina de la sangre vulcana –y romulana- y de la actitud del comandante, Ch'Aknah se disculpó con Jim, por haber logrado que Spock se comportara de esa forma.

-Quiere decir que Spock… no siente nada de eso por mi?

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que lo siente! Es sólo que podrías ser tú quien se sintiera incómodo.

Nuestros primos son muy discretos en cuanto a sus emociones.

Bones hizo ojos de espiral.

-¿INCÓMODO? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pide eso para su navidad en julio! Y ¿Dices que Spock es discreto? ¡Reprimido y mojigato es la definición!

Ch'Aknah se permitió una risita; Jim había enrojecido como un tomate. Ella lo señaló con un dedo.

-Bueno, espero sinceramente que admitas su cortejo. El maat T'Gai, su clan, es sumamente… viril y territorial.

Jim levantó una ceja.

-¿Está abogando por Spock, comandante?

Ch'Aknah le guiñó un ojo.

-Pudiera ser. Tu madre nos salvó, Jim. El maat de Spock recibió a los míos, en Vulcano. Digamos que es una decisión que habría que pensar con cierta calma.

-0-

-Ch'Aknah no hizo esto con mala intención, comandante, capitán Pike…

Chris se frotó la cara, con ambas manos, frente a un Ch'phurba contrito y a un Spock con el apecto de un gato curioso.

-No deja de ser un lío –suspiró y miró hacia el ventanal, el cual mostraba un paisaje parecido a un arrecife de coral: iluminado por el reflejo de Júpiter, el hielo blanco difundía su luz de una forma inesperada, llenando de vida marina los tres niveles de océano. Una pareja de banyans se deslizaba grácilmente sobre el piso lejano, reuniendo gusanos stylax y esponjas de mar, en dos rebaños. La escena no era muy distinta a la de un pueblito de Nueva Inglaterra, con sus pastores, sus rebaños y sus casitas blancas de techo en punta. Sólo que estaban a 100 metros bajo el agua.

Chris pensó en la facilidad con la que Nwp se había adaptado al aire y la ventaja que le daba el ser anfibio y cuánto podría ser esto un beneficio o un perjuicio para los europanos, a la larga.

_A la larga…_

Tomó la decisión en un momento.

-Bien, deja tus jesuíticas disculpas, Ch'phurba. _Kaiidth_, como dice tu primo, aquí presente. Voy a permitir que lo intentes, Spock. Pero no autorizaré nada más allá del mero Compromiso. Creo que se darán cuenta, caballeros, que no puedo hacer mucho más, dadas las regulaciones. De esa forma, Jim estará ligado a ti –en caso de que acepte, claro- y a la vez, podrán dar un paso hacia algo más formal cuando él termine en la Academia y lo asignen a tu nave, ya me encargaré de eso. No creo que pueda NI DEBA hacer más de mi parte y sugiero que hables con Jim- Pike hizo una pausa, mordiéndose los labios antes de hablar- tu familia…no pondrá objeciones?

Spock no dudó en su respuesta.

-Especifique, por favor, capitán.

Pike no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Bueno, me refiero a la familia… a tener familia.

Spock elevó una ceja y Ch'phurba soltó una risita. El vulcano siguió hablando.

-La ingeniería genética está profundamente avanzada en mi mundo, capitán. No es difícil que dos varones tengan descendencia…

Pike asintió, sonriendo. Puso una mano en el hombro de su oficial científico.

-No sé si felicitarte o compadecerte, Spock- Ch'phurba no contuvo más la risa. Pike siguió hablando- eso sí, te deseo lo mejor ¿Algo más que quiera decirnos, comandante Ch'phurba?

El romulano negó, aliviado. El asunto había marchado mejor de lo que esperaba. Por un momento, había temido que Pike le ordenara hacer un millón de lagartijas en el hielo de la superficie o enfrentar una persecución con el vulcano y éste terminase por dejar viuda a Chak.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Pike no necesitó adivinar o intentarlo; al deslizarse ésta, apareció Jim Kirk.

-Ca…capitán? ¿Está Sp… el comandante Spock con usted? –escuchar al arrogante Jim tartamudear era por lo menos, raro.

Pike miró a uno y después al otro y no supo si reventar de risa o no. Ch'phurba vino a salvarlo.

-Capitán… ¿Podría acompañarme un momento a los respiraderos? Los banyan se han quejado de nuestra presencia. Le prometo que no serán más que unos minutos.

_Oh por Dios…_

Pike radiografió al romulano y negó con la cabeza.

-No más de diez minutos, comandante. Cadete Kirk, Spock…

Y él y el romulano salieron de la habitación.

Spock se acercó a Jim, la expresión sin cambios y tendió hacia él dos de sus dedos; Jim no comprendió el gesto y tomó la mano entera, sonriendo y besándolos, de inmediato, apenas un roce. Con eso, Spock lo abrazó repentinamente y hundió la nariz en el cuello de Jim, tras su oreja y éste no pudo evitar corresponderle ni sonreír de oreja a oreja. Pero las palabras del vulcano sí que fueron inesperadas.

-Perdóname- fue lo primero que dijo- no era mi intención. Nunca lo fue. Mi cuerpo y mi mente decidieron que tu eres la lógica a seguir para ellos – Spock se enderezó y tomó a Jim de la barbilla- James Tiberius Kirk ¿_Sa-telsu koon ut tdu?…¿_Quieres ser mi esposo?

Éste parpadeó unas cuantas veces y abrió la boca, haciendo una perfecta imitación de un pez recién sacado del agua.

-¿QUÉ?

Y comenzó a hiperventilar, los ojos enormemente abiertos; Spock se alteró, desconcertado ¿Qué estaba pasando? La emisión que recibía a través del contacto era clara; excitación, alegría, afecto, inseguridad, asombro. No había rechazo. Jim siguió hablando.

-Es…espera un momento… no hablas en serio, verdad?

La expresión de Spock lo enmudeció.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio, Jim. Comprendo lo sorprendido que debes estar y tu… posible rechazo. Aún así, te pido…no, te suplico que lo pienses. Te aseguro que estoy siendo lógico.

Jim se permitió perderse unos momentos en la mirada del vulcano. Los brazos de Spock lo rodeaban, así como su calidez, aumentada por la sensación que daba la pared de hielo.

_Mmmmm…qué fuerte és._

Spock se inclinó espacio y lo besó apenas, en los labios. Con un hilo de voz, Jim dijo

-Por favor… podrías explicármelo más claramente?

Spock casi sonrió.

-Con gusto...

-0-

La voz de McCoy hizo eco en la oficina, señalando el PADD en el escritorio.

-¡Diez formas de cortesía y grado! ¡Ocho clases de cortejo! ¡No sé cuántas de saludo! ¿Acaso no podía ser menos complicado?

Christopher Pike se frotó el rostro, en un esfuerzo por relajarse.

-Len, es menos difícil de lo que parece. Además, eres amigo de Kirk, eres mayor que él y ya estuviste casado ¿Quién mejor que tú para ser su chaperón?

-¡Dios y el diablo en la misma nave! ¿Estamos en el siglo dieciocho? ¿Cortejo? ¿Chaperón? ¿No se usaban esas palabras en la Edad de Piedra? Y ¿Voy a cuidar la dudosa virtud de un cadete que ha pasado por media Academia? ¡No me hagas reír, Christopher!

-Sólo será por tres meses, Len. El entrenamiento en Europa incluirá bajar a Júpiter e ir tanto a Ío como a Ganímedes; prácticamente, no tendrán tiempo de estar juntos, excepto en clase y Spock es sumamente respetuoso de las regulaciones. En ese sentido, será él quien le ponga a Kirk un límite. Tu trabajo de chaperón se limitará a los descansos y después de todo, tú y Kirk comparten el mismo camarote. Me encargaré de que Ch'phurba se lleve a Spock a sus habitaciones y que él y su esposa se hagan cargo de cuidarle. Ellos saben bien qué hacer con éste asunto –Pike se puso en pie y se paró justo tras Leonard, abrazándolo por los hombros y besando su nuca, despacio.

-Nosotros estamos en la misma situación, Len. Nos salva solamente que tu serás designado Oficial Médico y que no estás en ninguna de mis clases… de lo contrario, las regulaciones nos cortarían el cuello.

Leonard refunfuñó; pese a todo, se recargó en el pecho de Pike, dejándose hacer.

Una cosa había sido toparse con Jim, en el vuelo de ida a San Francisco, ebrio y recién enrolado, lleno de amargura aún por lo ocurrido con Jocelyn.

Otra, tomar el obligado curso de Comando, dado que en ciertos casos, el Oficial Médico a bordo tenía muchísima más autoridad que el mismo capitán al mando y toparse con otro solitario dedicado, como él.

Y, así como Jim y Spock eran opuestos en muchas cosas, Pike y McCoy no podían diferir menos. Con todo, los dos compartían una pasión tremenda por su trabajo y por cumplirlo obsesivamente y sabían equilibrarlo con las decisiones –totalmente de vida o muerte- que muchas veces, tenían que tomar. De paso, ambos podían reírse el uno del otro y nadie sospechaba en absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Sólo Número Uno, en su lealtad a prueba de todo, conocía del asunto y aún así, habrían tenido que cortarle una mano para delatar a su capitán y al futuro Oficial Médico.

-Hey, se supone que eres el mejor amigo de Jim Kirk, no?

-Eso no le quita que es un perfecto idiota.

Pike sonrió y besó su cuello, tras la oreja.

-Len… Rick Barnett nos dará el mando de la Enterprise, la Nave Insignia. Número Uno recibirá la capitanía de la Hood y yo necesito un Primer Oficial... y quiero a Kirk. Ya tengo a mi oficial científico y a mi médico. Y sabes que sólo a los vulcanos se les permite llevar a sus parejas en cualquier nave, dados sus asuntos privados ¿De veras te es tan difícil ayudarme con esto?

Leonad se encaró a su amante y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos: Chris besó sus párpados, sosteniéndolo en brazos. Adoraba sus ojos y su inteligencia y su mal genio, pese a todo; él también lo tenía, aunque prefería llamarlo pasión por las cosas.

-Sabes que no es eso.

-¿Estás celoso, entonces?

-Me preocupan. Los dos. Jim ha pasado por cosas terribles. Spock es…bueno, es un príncipe. No le ha faltado nada, jamás.

-Y crees que como nunca la ha pasado mal, hará menos a Jim.

McCoy recargó su frente en el hombro de Pike.

-Temo que sufra. No me malinterpretes…

Chris besó sus cabellos.

-No lo hago. Comprendo tus razones. Jim nunca tuvo una imagen paterna.

-Hasta que tú llegaste.

-Y Winny hizo lo que pudo.

-No me hagas reír. Pudo haber hecho más y los dos lo sabemos.

-Entonces, está arreglado Len: yo puedo ser el papá que Jim nunca tuvo y tu, hacer de mamá…

-¡Hey!

Eso logró lo que Chris quería, la risa de Leonard, cosa que adoraba y el beso que vino después.

-Y hablando de mantener los modales, Len, debo irme.

McCoy se recompuso en momentos.

-Sí, capitán.

-No dejes de hablar con los chicos, McCoy. Con ambos. Número Uno llegará mañana, con Santana al mando, en la Nelson y los prisioneros de Rura Penthe; tendrás mucho trabajo revisando en qué estado los dejaron los klingon.

McCoy asintió y salió de la oficina.

-0-

'Nyota'

La joven secó su llanto, disimuladamente.

-Dime, Nwp.

Pese a lo ocurrido entre Spock y Jim, sólo Christine y Gaila sabían cómo se sentía –sí, las noticias ya eran oficiales, esos dos estaban comprometidos y al terminar Jim sus estudios, se casaría de inmediato con el vulcano. Nyota Uhura ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de soñar un poco con todo el asunto.

Tres días habían pasado ya y no lograba mejorar su ánimo, pese a la discreta sonrisa de Chak o los sermones de sus amigas; pese al increíble paisaje dentro y fuera de La Piscina, el entrenamiento físico o el contacto con un idioma tan increíble como el de los banyan, hecho más de señas y lenguaje corporal y táctil que otra cosa y aún así, infinitamente expresivo.

Intentó serenarse y se encaró al árbol, hablándole de frente; sabía que de esa forma, los cien ojos del banyan leerían sus labios y su rostro y la entenderían fácilmente.

'Sabes algo? Nuestro pueblo tiene una costumbre, cuando una hermosa dama es rechazada.'

Ella pestañeó, sonriendo hacia él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Nwp no tenía rostro y los asterismos azules de sus ojos no poseían mucha expresión; eran sus ramas al moverse y sus hojas al rozar su rostro, las que indicaban algo más de lo tangible.

-¿Y cuál es esa costumbre, Nwp?

Éste inclinó una de sus ramas y rozó con las hojas –suaves como plumas de ave- la mejilla de Nyota.

'Una dama tan bella como tú, no debiera añadir sal al mar con su llanto. Si el mar se hace más salado, todos moriremos!'

El ademán fue tan cómico y la frase tan absurda que Nyota soltó la risa ¿Cómo un árbol, podía hacerla reír en esos momentos? Nwp alzó sus largas ramas, dramáticamente.

'Cuando el caballero al que una dama aspira, decide que no desea estar con ella, uno que sí sea digno deberá de hacerle compañía, protegerla y lograr que florezca, de nuevo.'

-Suena lógico, Nwp.

'¿Me aceptas entonces como tu caballero?'

Nyota no supo qué responder en el primer instante. Nwp era más dulce y tierno de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin contar su comicidad. Acarició el tronco, como Chak le había dicho que le gustaba, sintiéndose conmovida.

-Nwp, te agradezco tu gentileza; serías un… muy digno caballero para mí. Pero soy humana…

'Oh, no me importa; no tengo prejuicios. Y soy mucho más atractivo que Spock, por cierto. Eso, tienes que reconocerlo.'

Nyota rió hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas –de nuevo y Nwp agitó sus ramas en el mismo gesto y la dejó reír hasta que se cansó; pinchó con uno de sus zarcillos los botones del replicador y obtuvo un vaso de té verde, muy frío, el cual ofreció a la joven, esperando cortésmente a que ella bebiera un poco. Dejó caer otra de sus ramas y acarició su mejilla, delicadamente.

'_Tu risa es el brillo de una estrella_

_A través de una grieta del aguafirme_

_Hermosa del color del aguablanda_

_Nada más valioso a mis corazones…'_

Nyota sonrió, inevitablemente. Nwp hablaba kiswahili tan bien como ella y conocía el significado de su nombre –nyota; estrella.

Era conmovedor en más de un sentido…pero tenía que detenerlo. No quería ofender a nadie.

-Gracias por pensar así de mí, Nwp. Pero sabes que nuestras especies no son compatibles…

La actitud del árbol cambió de medio a medio.

'¡OH! ¡ Nuestro amor ha nacido condenado, como esa ola que se enamoró de una nube! ¡Como ese pez que amaba a una ave! ¡Oh destino trágico!'

Nyota se llevó una mano a la boca,conteniendo la risa sabiendo ahora que Nwp estaba tratando de distraerla de su tristeza de cualquier forma; los banyan consideraban que uno no podía perder tiempo en eso, dado el corto espaciotiempo de una vida.

-¡Por Dios, Nwp! ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas? ¡No hay aves ni peces en Europa!

El árbol guiñó la mitad de sus ojos, sonriendo sin duda.

'Leo muchos libros terranos; estaba tratando de conquistarte. Visto que no voy a lograrlo, estrella mía, y ya que entiendes muy bien nuestro lenguaje de Silencio, podrías acompañarme?'

-¿A dónde?

'El capitán Pike y otros trajeron a un grupo de extranjeros y no todos hablan el Estándar. Tú eres la mejor en tu clase y yo soy el experto en Lingüística aquí en La Piscina. Si mi oferta de amor no repara tu corazón, el trabajo lo hará ¿Qué me dices a ello?'

Ella lo golpeó en una rama, juguetonamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Acepto, Nwp de los Banyan, oh mi gentil caballero…

Nwp hizo una reverencia y la estrella y el árbol se encaminaron al Segundo Pozo.

-0-

_Bien. Nwp se refiere al 'aguafirme' –el hielo de la superficie- y al 'aguablanda', el limo marrón del fondo del océano. Y esto, es una foto de Europa:_

_H t t p : / / t e c . n o l o g i a . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 1 0 / e u r o p a – j u p i t e r – o x i g e n o . j p g_

_para que os déis una idea de cómo es el asunto. Los banyan viven en el océano intermedio. La Piscina es un edificio anclado sobre el hielo HACIA ABAJO, de modo que en la superficie, sólo se vé el area cuadrada. Ésta es la idea:_

_h t t p : / / r e c u e r d o s d e p a n d o r a . c o m / i n g e n i e r i a / d e p t h s c r a p e r – e l – r a s c a c i e l o s – s u b t e r r a n e o – c o n t r a – t e r r e m o t o s – 1 9 3 1 _

_Retirad mayúsculas y espacios, apra que los links funcionen._

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Nartayalar._

_FA._


	3. Chapter 3, Extranjeros

**Unas Vacaciones en Europa**

**Pista**; Everything, LifeHouse

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, Nero + Uhura

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI, 2010 Odisea II

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia ni una sola letra de _2010_. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…

**Summary**; Entrenamiento de los cadetes de la Academia en la luna Europa. Ligeramente universo alterno (es nuestra línea temporal, de modo que habrá algunas fechas y acontecimientos cambiados de acuerdo a las dates oficiales). Nero NO logra destruír la Tierra

**Rating**; de éste capi, M.

**Warnings**; lemmon insantáneo.

**Notas;** si habéis leído '2010, Odisea II', será más fácil de entender todo esto. Ah, dejé los nombres romulanos con la sola pronunciación. Me parece que es más fácil. Y por cierto, éste es un universo alterno, con la línea temporal de 2010, mas la nuestra.

**Capítulo 3; Extranjeros.**

—_Na'shau, Sa-fu._

—_N'odu kaing, Sa-mekh._

—_¿Qué es lo que sucede, Spock?_

—_Solicito el Kan-Telan, Sa-mekh. _

—_¿Bajo qué bases?_

—_T'Pring, quien era mi pareja asignada, ha repudiado mi Enlace._

—_¿Cuáles fueron sus razones?_

—_Mi mestizaje, Sa-mekh. Mi madre es humana._

Una pausa…

—_Doy por hecho entonces que hay alguien que sí desea el Enlace contigo._

—_Así es, Sa-mekh._

—_Kan-Telan sólo se acostumbra cuando la pareja está en su niñez. _

—_Mi Enlace anterior fue roto. Mi futuro Sa-telsu no es un vulcano. Mi solicitud del Kan-Telan no es desatinada, Sa-mekh._

Un callado intercambio de miradas entre el joven vulcano y su padre, el imponente Embajador Sarek. Un brevísimo asentimiento.

—_Dado que no te encuentras en Terra, Kan-Telan no es posible, por el momento._

—_Hay un osuTrensu en Europa, Sa-mekh. Entre los rescatados de Rura Penthe. _

Sarek elevó una ceja incrédula, pero no persistió en su negativa.

—_¿Cuál es la identidad de pudvel-tor? Dices que no es vulcano._

—_Así es, Sa-mekh. Mi elegido es humano. Su nombre es James Tiberius Kirk. Te he mandado los antecedentes._

—_Bien. Solicita al capitán Pike que el o'Trensu se comunique al Alto Consejo, para validar su rescate y su presencia. Ko-mekh desea hablar contigo. Sochya bosch, Sa-fu._

La expresión de su padre apenas si había cambiado un ápice…excepto cuando le dijera sus razones para pedir un Compromiso, cuando se suponía que existía antes el de T'Pring.

Sarek había peleado salvajemente para que Amanda fuese aceptada y sabía a la perfección que no faltaban vulcanos que hablaban de él como un traidor o de su hijo como una abominación.

Y eso, era una hipocresía absoluta por parte de sus compatriotas, frente a los principios de Surak: Spock era el último descendiente del Maat T'Gai, el mismo de Surak.

Sarek no dudaría un momento en salirse con la suya y echar en cara de todos los vulcanos, que debían ser consecuentes con las creencias que los habían vuelto civilizados.

De ser humano, se habría reído.

De momento, miró la estilizada estatua de Sitaan y Kitaan, los dioses gemelos de la Creación y murmuró los antiguos votos de lealtad, de todo _Cha'a Maat_. Tomando el diminuto _lipaan_, mango de cobre y hoja de obsidiana, cortó su muñeca, inundando de verde oscuro el nicho de ambos dioses.

_Nadie hará daño a mi familia mientras quede sangre en mis venas_.

Con un estremecimiento, en parte dolor, en parte el control de éste, ató su muñeca con una de las tiras de seda dispuestas para eso, volviendo a su calma lógica de siempre.

Terminó despacio el té; habría tiempo para todo ¿Quién sería el Honorable Preceptor que se encontraba en el Sistema Solar? Por supuesto, se necesitaba de _oReldai_, una oficiante del Templo, aunque cualquier Preceptor podía llevar adelante con los ritos primarios el _Kan-Telan, _garantizando un compromiso decente y a la altura de su hijo.

Percibió, a través del EMV que lo unía a su esposa, la alegría de ésta y casi sonrió. Tendrían que hacer planes…

-0-

Segundo Pozo…

El nombre estaba tallado en el hielo y coloreado con clorofila roja, en caracteres latinos. Definitivamente, los ingenieros no tenían la menor imaginación para los nombres.

Así como las instalaciones científicas eran conocidas como La Piscina, la sección carcelaria de Europa llevaba ese nombre distintivo; para entrar a ella, había que bajar por un largo tunel en el iceberg. Una parte por acortar la vigilancia y otra, por total comodidad; los ingenieros habían hallado la gigantesca cueva esférica -una antigua burbuja en el hielo- gracias a los sensores y se habían limitado a hacer el túnel y llenar la cueva con los implementos necesarios, en vez de hacer una excavación formal, como en La Piscina.

Aunque muchos de los rescatados en Rura Penthe ya habían sido enviados de vuelta a sus mundos natales, otros eran criminales no sólo entre los klingon y del total de 100 prisioneros, sólo habían llegado 30 a Europa.

Chris Pike estudió los expedientes; tendría que dejar esto en manos de Furba y luego cumplir una misión a Denóbula.

Y Spock… bueno, comprometido o no, obedecería las regulaciones como si nada hubiese pasado.

Claro, tenía que admitir que su Oficial Científico lucía más ¿Contento?

En contraste, Jim Kirk se portaba menos expansivo que de costumbre. Por supuesto, habría tenido que estar muerto para permanecer callado, pero al menos ahora, se esforzaba en hacerlo como una persona seria…

Chris caminó junto al muelle de Segundo Pozo; no había ni un banyan, ni siquiera los gusanos stylax se asomaban sobre la superficie del agua, tibia contra el permafrost. Miró el retrato hecho por los árboles nativos. Un cadete dormía junto al monumento, haciendo respetuosa guardia.

'**Командир может ****делать ошибки, но****никогда не****стесняйтесь****'**

**Таня****Орлова****, капитан.**

**Корабль****космонавт****Алексей****Леонов**.** UNCOS 08/342.**

**2010.**

'_Un comandante puede equivocarse, pero nunca debe vacilar'._

_Tanya Orlov, Capitán._

_Nave 'Cosmonauta Alexei Leonov' UNCOS 08/342_

_2010._

El retrato de la comandante Orlov parecía apenas hecho ayer; la capitana no había vacilado un momento en rescatar a Chang y a Hshou, de la nave Hsien, los primeros terranos en descender en Europa, hacía ya doscientos años, unos pocos antes del Primer Contacto. Y, aunque el segundo no había sobrevivido al impacto, Chang había hecho el más maravilloso de los descubrimientos; había vida en Europa.

Era él quien había bautizado a los banyan y fue irónico que, mucho antes del inglés standard, éstos hablasen en chino y en ruso con total soltura.

Uno de los ascendientes de Nwp, Nyl el Grande, se había encargado de rescatar a los chinos, cuando su nave se hundiera en el hielo quebrado. Y su sobrenombre de 'Grande' sólo se debía a su tamaño; era uno de los banyan más viejos y se había arriesgado a salir a la superficie, sabiendo de antemano que el frío del espacio exterior congelaría sus ramas y podría matarlo.

Cuando Tanya logró hallarlos, diez días después, Chang estaba exultante, helado y mojado, medio muerto de hambre y con una pierna rota, atrapado en una burbuja estanca de hielo bajo la superficie pero ¿A quién le pueden importar esas pequeñeces, cuando descubre una vida inteligente?

Nyl los obligó a comer fango del fondo y carne cruda de gusano y sólo entonces, aceptó devolver a Chang, dado que los terranos habían demostrado, por lo menos, irresponsabilidad, al mandar a un grupo de los suyos a un mundo que apenas si conocían y donde no todo el hielo tenía dos kilómetros de espesor.

Sin vacilar un segundo, Tanya había hecho que su tripulación entera obedeciera al banyan… y la excavación de Segundo Pozo había sido mayormente rusa, en sus primitivos inicios.

A Pike no le asombró descubrir la identidad del cadete adormilado junto al retrato y la placa, tallados en el hielo: Paveel Andreiévich Chékov, los rizos mojados y el rostro de niño… y posiblemente, con algunos sorbos de wodka encima.

Chris negó con la cabeza, sonriendo; era de esperarse. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y Pavel saltó dos metros.

—¡Kapitánn Pike! Señorr!

—Cadete ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Pavel se frotó las mejillas, en un intento por despabilarse.

—Nnnada, señorr. Es decir, quise tomar unas cuantas imágenes en mi Igraphics. Éste es un lugar histórrico

—Hay una gran distancia entre grabar imágenes y enfriarse hasta la hipotermia, Chékov. Aunque sea un lugar histórico.

—Sí, señorr.

—Y tampoco me parece muy propio dormir en él…

Pavel enrojeció aún más, si se podía

—Oh…yo…de verras me disculpo, Kapitánn. Ikaru y Jim…es decir, los cadetes Sulu y Kurrk se sumergieron en La Piscina y quedé de encontrarrles allá, en el muelle.

—Este no es el muelle, Chékov-decidió pincharlo un poco- Y eres algo joven para Tanya, no crees?

—¡Kapitánn! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

—Tanya era bellísima, según se sabe…

—Y una magnífica kommandante. Hay reglas del Kommando que se basan en su estilo y eso que nació mucho antes de la Academia y del Prrimer Contacto.

—Sin contar con que nació en Rusia.

Pavel se enderezó, ya sin vergüenza alguna.

—Kapitann, le aseguro…

Su perorata se detuvo frente al ruido en el cercano muelle. Pike vió salir al grupo de cadetes, con los ajustados trajes de buceo, hechos de silvrina y decorados con la malla térmica, que les permitía cambiar la temperatura del traje a voluntad, según la del agua donde se encontraran.

El traje del comandante Spock era blanco y el de Jim, negro, como todos los cadetes, con las cintas de fibra óptica activadas, a fin de parecer shambuts, una de las especies del océano europano. Nuevamente, la comparación se volvía carpichosa; los shambuts tenían cuerpo humanoide, manos y pies con diez dedos cada uno, carecían de ojos y nariz, con sólo una boca enorme como una aspiradora que tragaba el agua de mar constantemente.

Usaban su propia iluminación biológica a fin de advertir a los depredadores; las cintas luminosas también proporcionaban una buena descarga a los poco avispados.

Era curioso que, lo más parecido a un ser humano, fuera a la vez uno de los animales en el rango más bajo de la escala evolutiva en Europa y el rango más alto lo tuviera un ser similar en todo a un árbol ¡Qué no dijeron los fundamentalistas religiosos al hacer Chang y Orlova su descubrimiento!

Todos los equipos que bajaban a explorar el océano de Europa –a excepción de los banyan, claro— usaban esos trajes: los selakimorfos (enormes peces globo con las armas de un tiburón blanco) lo pensarían dos veces antes de engullirlos.

El traje resistía los cambios de presión y temperatura y usaba un pequeño sintetizador de helio, en vez de oxígeno o aire. De ese modo, los cadetes no tendrían que pasar a la cámara de descompresión o hacer escalas en la subida desde el fondo.

Y, en ese momento, al contraerse el petfullereno de forma automática, Pike no pudo dejar de notar la perfecta combinación que hacía su Oficial Científico y el cadete a su lado, los trajes negro y blanco, el cabello lustroso de Spock y el rubio quemado de Jim. Los gritos de Chékov lo volvieron a la realidad

-¡_Chyortj Vorznÿ_! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, caramba?

La risa fue general.

Spock se adelantó, soltando la mano de Jim. Pike se limitó a elevar una ceja en señal de admonición a McCoy.

"_Se supone que tienes que cuidar de este par"_

McCoy hizo ojos de espiral y Pike decidió no añadir nada, esperando al comandante de expedición.

Phurba salió del agua de un salto como los pingüinos terrestres; su traje era verde, para diferenciarlo del resto del grupo. Su rostro estaba mojado; él no usaba un casco plegable de petfullereno, como los otros, no.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y despegó las agallas portátiles, metiendo de inmediato al par de animalillos a su caja de agua y taponando la tráquea con dos pliegues de su propia piel, tatuajes de escarificación, de acuerdo al ritual romulano que rezaba un tatuaje por cada experiencia vivida.

—¡Kapitaaaaan en muelleeee!

A la orden de Chekov, Hannity usó el silbato de marino y los cadetes se formaron, saltando apenas, la gravedad artificial compensando el 1/6 de inercia de la Luna joviana.

Spock, las manos en la espalda y perfectamente erguido, le entregó el PADD al capitán Pike… sin dejar de mirar un momento a Jim.

—¡AAHEM!- Christopher se aclaró la garganta—confío, Spock, que no hayan tenido dificultades en Mano…

Europa estaba subdividida en cuatro 'Continentes' o arrecifes enormes, totalmente sumergidos; Mano, Nariz, Nuggets y Castro.

Todo indicaba que los primeros norteamericanos en llegar a Europa habían usado de su escasa imaginación y puesto los primeros nombres que se les ocurrieron.

Sin añadir mucho, Pike pensaba que por lo menos no había un continente bautizado 'Trasero'.

Tanto Mano como Nariz eran los más extensos. Nugget era más bien una cadena de pequeñas islas volcánicas hacia el polo sur y Castro tenía el perfil del antiguo dictador cubano.

—Así fue, capitán Pike –extendió el PADD— el buceo es una actividad sumamente interesante, dados los propulsores de los trajes. Subrayé algunas observaciones con respecto al cadete Sulu, dado que está haciendo su master de botánica paralelo al de timonel…

—Muy bien, comandante ¿Algo más?

Spock pareció atragantarse.

—Son asuntos personales, señor.

Pike decidió cortar por lo sano, mirando el PADD como si se tratase de cualquier asuntillo.

—¿Kirk te dio el 'sí'?

Spock juró que había escuchado las comillas y asintió, rápidamente. Habló:

—Me he comunicado con mi padre, a fin de formalizar nuestro _Kan-Telan._ Y el comandante Phurba me informó que hay un anciano Preceptor, un _oTrensu, _entre los prisioneros, señor.

Chris sonrió.

—¡Vaya suerte! De esa forma, libraremos a su chaperón de estarlos vigilando, cuando deberías dar ejemplo de contención, Spock, no te parece?

—Ya lo creo, señor. Recolectamos también un coral nuevo, capaz de absorber sales de rodio y tántalo del lecho marino de Europa y sintetizarlos en las raíces cicatrizales del pueblo banyan…

Chris lo escuchaba sólo a medias; podría checar el informe científico después. Alzó la mano deteniendo a Spock e hizo seña a McCoy y a Kirk de acercarse.

—McCoy, Kirk, creo que ya saben las noticias…

Jim asintió con una sonrisa y McCoy puso cara de 'parezco el cornudo; soy el último en enterarme'. Fue turno de Spock para hablar.

—Doctor, mi padre tiene conocimiento de mi resolución y de la aceptación de James, de mi propuesta. El comandante Jefe Phurba me ha informado que, entre los rescatados de Rura Penthe, hay un _o Trensu_, un Honorable Preceptor, quien puede oficiar la ceremonia de Compromiso, para más adelante, formalizar la propuesta de EMV y matrimonio reconocido por la Federación y por las leyes de mi mundo.

McCoy suspiró como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

—¡Bien dicen que Dios tiene piedad de los niños y los borrachos! ¡No sabes, Chris, el infierno que fue dormir en medio de éstos… oh no. Díganme que no dije lo que dije…

Pero, número uno, Spock tenía un oído diez veces superior y número dos, que McCoy llamara familiarmente 'Chris' al capitán Pike era no sólo un error que podía mandar a McCoy al calabozo, sino una muestra de intimidad y confianza de la que, sin duda alguna, Jim Kirk sacaría provecho estando aún en el aire los ecos de la voz de Leonard.

—Uhm…qué dato tan interesante, Bones ¿Desde cuándo tienes autoridad para tutear a un capitán?

McCoy enrojeció como si llevara dos pintas de cerveza romulana encima. No respondió y Pike tuvo que hacerlo por él.

—Cadete Kirk, aunque no soy una persona fácilmente chantajeable, supongo que solicitará algún… privilegio por su silencio.

Jim se permitió sentir por un momento el poder de arruinar la vida de esos dos, como indudablemente lo habrían hecho con él ('por su bien') de no haber tomado Spock la resolución de comprometerse y casarse de inmediato con él.

Pero sucedía que esos dos eran , uno, su mejor amigo y otro, su figura sustituta paterna. Eran quienes habían creído en él y le habían dado todo su apoyo. Si de paso, eran amantes, ése no era su negocio…pero no iba a dejar de divertirse a sus costillas.

Phurba tuvo a bien aparecerse, secándose el cuello; las agallas habían inundado sus pulmones con perfluorocarbono, permitiéndole tomar oxígeno del agua. El prefería éste método al traje, porque así, podía andar por el fondo del inmenso océano europano durante largas temporadas, sin tener que subir a la superficie ni siquiera para comer.

—¡Capitán Pike! Me imagino que Spock ya lo puso al tanto de nuestras exploraciones.

—Todo en orden, Phurba. Creo que ya podemos ver a los rescatados. Además, Spock ya puede regresar a su propio camarote; su famlia aprobó el Compromiso.

Phurba soltó una carcajada y palmeó fuertemente la espalda de Spock.

—¡Genial! _Kunling t'nash-veh, Spock cha'Sarek—_ su reverencia fué por lo menos educada, dado su aspecto.

—_Klem'pa kunling la'nashau halovaya_… —respondió Spock, educadamente, a la felicitación del romulano— en deferencia a los demás habitantes de esta luna, comandante Phurba, preferiría que usáramos el estándar.

Phurba rió más, asintiéndo.

—Tienes razón, Spock. Pero la felicitación oficial debía hacerse así. Capitán Pike, leyó los expedientes?

Y entonces, la situación pareció tornarse oscura, auqnue el hielo no había cambiado ni el barulo de los cadetes, quienes esperaban, disciplentes, la siguiente orden, aunque no en silencio.

Pike tachó algunas formas con su dedo y luego llegó al problema.

Había cuatro romulanos que se negaban a cooperar. Tsk. El más joven parecía ser el jefe y los otros tres, sus lugartenientes. Llevaban el cabello cortado al rape (señal de un luto muy estricto) y los tatuajes y escarificaciones de sus cráneos los identificaban como mineros trahumantes.

Dado que Phurba era romulano, Pike había decidio que lo más sencillo era llevarlos a Europa; si los prisioneros cooperaban en la educación de los Cadetes, siempre podrían obtener desde mejores condiciones de reclusión hasta libertad total.

La Flota Estelar era una Armada de paz; para sostenerla, necesitaba conocer al enemigo que amenazara ésta paz y por qué y cómo éste debía ser considerado como tal.

De paso, un conocimiento mutuo más profundo bien podría acabar con la enemistad y los romulanos no dejarían de ser poderoso aliado contra el Imperio Klingon.

Por supuesto, los klingon juzgaban sólo de acuerdo a su orden de cosas y a Rura Penthe iban a parar tanto campesinos que no habían pagado el tributo como asesinos desalmados y en cuanto al castigo, la democracia klingon era perfecta; se maltrataba a todos por igual.

El joven romulano en el retrato del PADD debía tener unos 30 a 35 años terranos o eso aparentaba. Los elaborados tatuajes en sus cejas y frente indicaban que se trataba de un Prod, un Pretor. La punta de su oreja izquierda había sido cruelmente arrancada, como a mordiscos y su expresión era fiera y resoluta.

Sin embargo, no habían logrado hacerle habla y Phurba estaba seguro de su voto de silencio por el 'tenedor' tatuado en la barbilla y las escarificaciones de su cráneo, en la nuca.

—Perdió a alguien muy amado para él, capitán Pike— apuntó Phurba— y decidió no volver a hablar. Es un juramento especial.

Bien, pensó Pike, hay diez lingüistas en el equipo, contando a Nwp, Spock y su brillante alumna, Nyota Uhura. Además, Nwp y Uhura estaban entrenados en lenguaje corporal; de un modo u otro, esperaba que pudieran obetenr información del dolido romulano.

Sus pares –Ayel, Jochek y Chervael, dos hombres y una mujer- lo seguían y obedecían sin decir palabra.

—Señores, más vale que nos enfrentemos ya a éste asunto.

A una seña, la fila de los cadetes siguió a los comadantes y al capitán, los trajes de inmersión aún puestos.

Jim estaba un poco ansioso; desde la primera noche con Spock…

…_Jim gimió, conteniendo la risa; le encantaba tomar el control completo sobre Spock. Mirándolo siniestramente, sacó sus dedos y los lubricó de nuevo con el dulce néctar preseminal del vulcano. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro dedos…en el sentido del reloj, en sentido contrario, cuidando siempre de rozar el punto perfecto que hacía saltar el falo atrapado en su boca. Spock comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de encajarse más en la mano de Jim mientras éste casi lo tragaba. Jim percibió en su mano, atrapada en él, las primeras contracciones y entonces, la sacó y casi de un salto, se adelantó sobre Spock, hundiéndose en él hasta el fondo. El vulcano gritó por las dos cosas; la repentina ausencia entre sus piernas y la presencia de Jim –húmeda, terciopelo y tritanio ardiente- sumergido firmemente en él, Jim girando sus caderas como si bailase un lento tango mientras Spock hundía los dedos en las perfectas nalgas de Jim y el rostro entre sus pectorales, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, los perfectos pezones, hasta perderse los dos en un beso intenso y en el orgasmo mutuo, cayendo sobre el, unidos aún, casi azules por la falta de aire. Jim soltó la risa, al fin…_

…El sexo entre ambos no podía haber sido más perfecto y eso le daba mala espina, de acuerdo al viejo refrán 'cuando algo es muy bueno, quizá no sea cierto' y aunque Bones y Gaila y todos sus amigos le habían hecho ver que era lo justo para el joven y malsuertudo cadete, éste se negaba a creer, repitiéndose que los milagros no existen y cuando pasan, le pasan a otro.

Spock no era sólo el primer vulcano en la Flota. Era uno de los Instructores, un graduado con distinciones, un Oficial Científico en una de las mejores naves y pronto lo sería en la Nave Insignia, el Enterprise. Por si fuera poco, era un príncipe entre su gente; razón de mas para sentirse hecho un granjero pueblerino.

Dieron la vuelta al pasillo de hielo y Jim se mordió el labio, admirando el perfil del vulcano, tan simétrico, tan perfecto, tan dulce ahora…

Carajo, esto NO ERA UN LIGUE MÁS… en serio iba a terminar casado con él?

Había un romulano en la habitación, él solo y Jim casi no había escuchado la explicación de Pike sobre ser cautelosos y demás, cuando algo que no debía pasar –un antimilagro- pasó: Hannity se acercó al romulano, éste le quitó el pháser y Spock cayó al piso.

Jim escuchó mas disparos, órdenes y saltó a proteger al vulcano.

No supo en que momento, todo se volvió negro para él.

-0-

_Glosario de vulcano:_

—Na'shau, Sa-fu_. (Saludos, hijo mío)_

—N'odu kaing, Sa-mekh_.(Saludos para ti también, Padre)_

Kan-Telan_; Ceremonia de Compromiso y enlace mental entre los niños vulcanos a los siete años de edad_

Sa-Telsu_: Esposo. Esposa es Ko-Telsu._

Pud-vel tor_; prometido/a, elegido/a, chosen._

Ko-mekh_;Mamá, madre, querida madre_

Sochya bosch_, _Sa-fu:_'Queda en paz, hijo mío'_

Kiort vorsni_: válgame Dios, en ruso_

Kunling t'nash-veh, Spock cha'Sarek_; Te felicito por tu (camino, elección) Spock, hijo de Sarek._

Klem 'pa Kunling la'nashau halovaya_; Gracias, He hecho una feliz elección de camino._

-0-

Mil gracias por sus comments y reviews, si los hay.

Namasté

s'FA.


	4. Chapter 4, Curando heridas

**Unas Vacaciones en Europa**

**Pista**; Unspoken, del grupo Demians.

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, Nero + Uhura

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI, 2010 Odisea II

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia ni una sola letra de _2010_. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…

**Summary**; Entrenamiento de los cadetes de la Academia en la luna Europa. Ligeramente universo alterno (es nuestra línea temporal, de modo que habrá algunas fechas y acontecimientos cambiados de acuerdo a las dates oficiales). Nero NO logra destruír Vulcano.

**Rating**; Creo que NC17.

**Warnings**; Lemmon larguísimo.

**Notas;** si habéis leído '2010, Odisea II', será más fácil de entender todo esto. Por cierto, éste es un universo alterno, con la línea temporal de 2010, mas la nuestra.Y la peli del libro apesta y es una desgracia…

**4**

**Curando Heridas**

_a'Arip'an_

_rubia tu belleza_

_lagos de azufre_

_en_

_Ío_

_Igualmen_

_te_

_tormentosos;_

_azul del ni_

_trógeno_

_frontera eres entre_

_mi día y mi_

_noche…_

Spock terminó las leves espirales con las tres ankhs de la _e_ minúscula y el Ahm-glat cerrando la estructura. Jim lo miraba, fascinado, los labios entreabiertos, la mirada atenta, los despeinados cabellos rubios, desnudo como estaba y recostado en el montón de pieles de selakimorfo, unidas hasta formar un colchón cálido para los amantes.

El vulcano deletreó las nuhms, con cuidado, en estándar y dejó que la maravilla de Jim, por lo escrito, se dejara traslucir despacio en su sonrisa y en el color de sus mejillas. Lo besó hasta faltarle el aire, acariciando cuanto podía de él.

Jim no sabía cómo reaccionar y por primera vez, el amante de mil noches en la Academia no hallaba forma de actuar ni responder frente a una muestra de verdadero afecto y las de Spock no eran para menos; una adoración muy, muy lenta de su piel, de su cabello, de cada uno de sus rincones, de cada órgano, desde los ojos hasta las axilas, de sus pies hasta el cuello, pasando por el pliegue formado por la unión de su muslo con el torso hasta la perfección del glande, ya mojado y listo para ser hundido en Spock, de una forma u otra.

Jim soltó la risa y el vulcano se desconcertó, por instantes; el contacto piel contra piel le dijo la verdad. El humano EN VERDAD, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Nadie le había amado de esa forma, acariciándolo como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, escribiendo poesía sobre su piel, con esa extraña tinta verde –tan parecida a la sangre de Spock— que reaccionaba con la electricidad y con el roce del vulcano, repitiendo los versos en su mente, cada vez que éste lo tocaba.

Spock pareció relamerse, al mirar el erecto pene, recostado contra el estómago de Jim, en su cama de rizos de un caramelo oscuro; lo besó desde la base hasta la punta y sin hacer mucha gala de esfuerzo, lo tragó seguidamente. Jim pasó dos segundos humillantes tratando de detener el clímax. Pero cuando Spock añadió un par de dedos húmedos en el borde de su ano, seguidos de una mano acariciando la bolsa de sus testículos, Jim no pudo evitar la explosión de su orgasmo y tampoco, apretar la cabeza de Spock entre sus muslos.

El vulcano, con más control sobre sí mismo, tragó todo el semen, sin perder una gota y soltó a su rendida víctima hasta que Jim lo jaló de los –antes— impecables cabellos. El humano creyó ver en los ojos del alien una especie de risilla maligna, porque otra cosa no podía ser, después del beso, donde Jim se saboréo a sí mismo.

Éste notó, en el beso, la cuidadosa exploración de su entrepierna y el par de dedos atormentadores, que no habían cesado su exploración y decidió darle una lección al vulcano, apretándolos con sus músculos, haciéndolo jadear, que las yemas digitales son extraordinariamente sensibles y casi un punto erógeno para los vulcanos. Spock respondió con un gemido, más besos y el dejar que sus dedos se hundieran en Jim, buscando la próstata cómplice, que le ayudaría a provocarle por lo menos otro orgasmo y dejarlo desmayado y sometido…

Por supuesto, Jim era un genio. Uno que dominaba suficiente anatomía alien como para saber que los chenesi o testículos de su vulcano no se encontraban en el mismo lugar de un humano, sino en las dos pequeñas bolsas bajo sus riñones, en la espalda. Subió las piernas y enredó en ellas al alien, acariciando los chenesí, firmes de tan llenos y listos para disparar su carga. Spock gimió de deseo en el beso y se deshizo de la ventaja del otro, arrodilándose en el tapete de piel y alzando a Jim como a un muñeco, girándolo y haciéndolo sentarse sobre su pene erecto, lanza de color jade claro, humedecida ya por su propio flujo, los dos anillos relucientes y listos. Jim apenas tuvo un instante para pensar en dónde le cabría semejante lanza que no espada, y en el siguiente, el esfuerzo de ser clavado en ella no era de Spock, sino del mismo humano, quien no lograba controlar su ansiedad. Al fin después de unos momentos, logró quedar prácticamente sentado sobre los muslos del vulcano, todo el sexo de éste metido en sí.

Jim alzó la mirada y se volvió a verlo y Spock se limitó a devorar su mejilla, cuello y boca y deslizó las manos hacia el pecho de su humano, acariciando los pezones, de los que parecía no quedar satisfecho. Jim le retiró una mano y la bajó hacia su propio sexo, erecto y despierto de nuevo, saltando impaciente y Spock comenzó a moverse, no muy rápido ni muy despacio, no lo suficiente para excitar a Jim pero si lo necesario para atormentarlo, convirtiéndose el proceso en una tortura mutua y deliciosa.

Spock no quería acelerar ni parar y a Jim le daba lo mismo tener todo el control que dárselo al vulcano; hacerse el amor de esa forma era exquisito y era delicicia pura y era casi dolor y no importaba. Nunca antes se había sentido más amado ni más completo ni más contento y no podía dejar de celebrarlo.

De pronto, una mano de Spock abandonó su cuerpo y los dedos se colocaron de forma mágica sobre su rostro _y tu mente a mi mente y mis pensamientos a los tuyos_ ya no fue un mantram y estar unido al vulcano fue algo más que increíble y agotante y el climax entre ambos bastó para casi desmayar a Jim y para dejar incoherente a Spcok, quien no dejaba de murmurar en vulcano y esándar y no paraba de besarlo o de moverse…

—¿Estás…bbbien?

Jim sacudió la cabeza, abriendo los ojos. Estaban en un maldito refrigerador. Eso era, los habían capturado alienígenas y por eso estaban en un congelador; esas paredes eran de hielo y…

No. No hacía frío.

Su cerebro tardó en reaccionar, al mirar las letras:

REFUGIO 3

ESTACIÓN CONTINENTAL MANO

O2, O3, REPLICADORES.

Así que estaba en una de esos pequeños albergues, escarbados en el hielo bajo el agua…en Europa. Diablos, James, despierta, estás a más de un millón de kilómetros de la Tierra, estás desnudo y no tienes frío y alguien te preguntó si estabas bien…

Un beso sobre su frente.

—Me disculpo por la vaguedad de la frase, _k'diwa._Fue un orgasmo particularmente intenso…

Jim Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, otra mirada gravitaba sobre la suya, como si él fuese un dios y acabara de manifestarse frente a un creyente. Spock apenas sonrió y rozó un par de dedos sobre sus labios, secos y después, le alcanzó uno de los tubos de jugo. Jim sorbió ávido por la pajita

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— le dolía un poco la cabeza. Spock pareció darse cuenta y lo volvió a atraer hacia sí. Jim se dejó hacer; los dedos del vulcano ejercieron su magia y el dolor se fue desvaneciendo, conforme el masaje en sus sienes aumentaba por grados. Se estaba durmiendo otra vez y aunque le habría encantado, se resistió al sueño. Spock suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia.

—Descansa, Jim. Nos quedan aún 75 minutos antes de reportarnos en el muelle de Segundo Pozo…

—Bones se pondrá furioso si se entera.

—Todo es culpa tuya.

—¿MIA? El universo debe estar por estallar; ¡He visto mentir a un vulcano!

Spock lo besó en la boca,en la comisura izquierda, en ambas mejillas, en la nariz y en la frente y Jim se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello, sin que el vulcano dejase de acariciarlo. Simplemente parecía incapaz de detenerse.

—Si fueras menos atractivo, menos interesante, menos…tú, yo no estaría rendido a ti, ahora— besó su mano y Jim soltó una risita.

—Vamos, comandante, no seas exagerado ¡Terminarás por decirme que mi piel tiene… no sé, la textura de las rosas y mis ojos son trozos de cielo o algo así!

Spock lo besó otra vez.

—_K'diwa_, no es más que la verdad…

Jim soltó la risa frente a la seria afirmación de su vulcano. No lograba creer tantas cosas buenas en un día. Las ramas deslizándose por la pared, cubiertas de flores azules, los volvieron a la realidad a ambos.

Nwp, el infame.

'Yo me vestiría; los demás cadetes vienen buceando tras de mí, a doce minutos de distanci…'

—Nwp, es suficiente tiempo.

'Para que se metan al agua de esta fosa y salgan limpios y sin rastros de esperma, Cadete Kirk.'

—A la orden, señor!

Jim besó a Spock y se levantó del amontonadero de pieles, lanzándose enteramente desnudo al agua tibia de la fosa. Spock replicó dos toallas grandes y después de lavarse y secarse bien, se metieron a los trajes ajustados, sin dejar más huella que el montón de pellejo de selakimorfo, bastante bien usado, por cierto.

En orden, como pingüinos humanos, los demás cadetes fueron llegando, uno a uno.

-0-

Abrió los ojos. Blanco en todos lados; la luz reflejada del sol sobre Júpiter, golpeaba la cara de Europa y el hielo resplandecía.

Aunado al hueco formado por el Segundo Pozo y la transparencia de los cristales de hielo, la luz lo inundaba todo y en contraste con la penumbra a bordo de la Narada o la noche eterna de Rura Penthe, tanta luz era una molestia.

Asombrosamente, Segundo Pozo era cálido; se recargó en la pared de hielo, cubierta por la menbrana de tritaluminio transparente, pensando.

Primero, los klingon. Luego, los bastardos de la Federación.

La Narada estaba en un muelle, en el límite de la Zona Neutral; su tripulación había sido desperdigada o asesinada y sólo quedaban tres de los suyos.

No era importante.

Lograría vengase, lograría no olvidar.

La voz de Mandara aún sonaba en sus oídos: que la hija de uno de los príncipes del Imperio pusiera sus ojos sobre un minero humilde, iba más allá de cualquier milagro o cuento conocido, incluso en la misma Terra –porque sabemos que todos los terranos mienten, no es asi?

Perderla, junto con el bebé de ambos, aunado eso a la pérdida espantosa de su mundo, justificaba una vida de penitencia por el mero tamaño de ella y la venganza necesaria; ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Vulcano por Rómulo…

Sin su nave y lejos de Rura Penthe, las probabilidades de encontrar a Spock disminuían astronómicamente y debería pensar en algo que fuese funcional.

El ruido vino a distraerlo; era el romulano y ese extraño árbol. Furba se dirigió a él, con una inclinación de respeto, señal de que reconocía los tatuajes de su rango.

—Prod… sé que su voto de silencio es importante… y no es mi intención faltarle al respeto al solicitarle hablar. Estas instalaciones en las que se encuentra ahora, pertenecen a la Federación. Usted forma parte del programa de Xenocultura para los Cadetes de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Vendrá un grupo de estudiantes de xenolinguística. No tiene que hablar con ellos… pero es mi deber comunicarle que Nwp conoce las razones de su silencio, debido a las formas de comunicación de su gente, quienes no usan sonido como nosotros. Puede esperar que ellos también se enteren; le digo esto como advertencia.

Furba inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y Nero alzó la mano; señal de que había entendido y que no, no iba a hablar. Furba no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-0-

Jim se había tirado del paracaídas y hecho un poco de alpinismo. Bucear era algo nuevo y Europa era más que solamente fascinante. El mar subpermafrost era de distintos colores, conforme se sumergían; el blanco resplandeciente de la superficie contrastaba con el verde aguamarina intenso de la parte media y con el lodo marrón oscuro del fondo. Las corrientes cambiaban según los sismos, los volcanes internos y hasta los encuentros malabares con Júpiter e Ío; pero al menos las dos aurales y las dos boreales les permitían a los Cadetes y a los demás habitantes de Europa, hacer uso de ellas como de un tobogán.

Jim aprovechó ese viaje, su mano en la de Spock, durante toda la duración. La flora y fauna de Europa no era muy diferente de la terrana, excepto en tamaño y coloración y Jim tuvo el privilegio de montar una babosa de un color plateado brillante, con listas de asterismos tan azules como sus propios ojos; Spock montó tras él y por momentos, lo que era un entrenamiento en serio dentro del mar de otro mundo, volvió a ser lo que fue siempre, en sus inicios; maravilla y pasmo frente a una experiencia extraordinaria y realmente bella.

Jim siempre había pensado que, después de recorrer la galaxia, seguramente retornaría a la Tierra y moriría ahí… si es que no lo mataban en alguna misión.

Después de recorrer 400 kilómetros bajo el agua, acompañado de la persona que amaba (pero…¿Amaba a Spock? ¿Ya lo amaba? ¿O sólo estaba emocionado de tener a alguien que no paraba de decírselo? ¿Cómo saber?) Jim estaba a punto de decidir que si quería envejecer en alguna parte, ésta sería la hermosa luna congelada de Júpiter, porque pese al hielo, la calidez del mar era más que increíble y sus habitantes eran divertidos e interesantes y ultimadamente, si a Spock le parecía bien que tomasen un retiro cerca de la frontera klingon, Jim lo aceptaría y entonces, eso bien podía ser amor, verdad?

-0-

Nyota, Gaila y Hannity entraron al área de Reclusión, siguiendo a Nwp. El árbol dispuso sus intrincables ramas en los signos de habla

'Chicas, sabemos que él, es un Prod ¿Qué más pueden decirme?

A más de la obviedad –es un romulano, con los tatuajes del Alto Mando y que lleva luto- las tres advirtieron que era un soberbio ejemplar masculino, que no quería mirarlas y que la presencia de ellas tres le era indiferente. Por lo menos, hasta que a Gaila se le cayó el PADD –o lo dejó caer, que con una orionita nunca se sabe- y, cuando Nyota se adelantó a recogerla, el romulano la miró por primera vez.

Nero nunca había visto a alguien como ella, el suave chocolate de la piel y la exquisita belleza de la africana. Nwp agitó las ramas en un 'ahem' que no pasó desapercibido. Uno de los guardias trajo a los otros tres romulanos y fue Uhura quien se dirigió a Ayel, después de saludarlo.

—Sabemos que tu Prod está de luto. Respetamos su pena y su silencio ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Ayel miró a Nero y éste asintió.

—Su esposa y su nonato hijo fueron asesinados de forma cruel.

Nyota sintió compasión instantánea por el hombre. Fue cuando advirtió que las duras lecciones de Nwp estaban rindiendo efecto: pese a la firmeza aparente del hombre frente a ella, la mirada parecía a punto de enloquecer o estallar, de rabia o de llanto. Los tatuajes no debían haberle causado poco dolor y menos aún, las escarificaciones y sin embargo, las portaba con la dignidad de un rey y de un hombre común a la vez. Aquello le pareció intrigante y cuando el romulano la pilló mirándolo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no enrojecer frente a la intensidad de la mirada de él, sin conseguirlo.

—Lo lamento profundamente- dijo Nyota, en un romulano impecable, llevándose una mano al pecho y luego a la frente.

Por primera vez en 25 años, Nero perdió el control.

—_Itaren _–respondió, en voz baja, poniéndose en pié y respondiendo a la inclinación de ella.

Gaila rompió la tensión del momento.

—¿Quién los mató? ¿Por qué pasó eso?

Ayel no se tardó en responder.

—Un vulcano lo hizo. Causó terribles y dolorosas pérdidas. No fue castigado por sus crímenes.

—¿Un vulcano?

—¡No es posible!

—¿Cómo puede ser?

Nwp sacudió sus ramas, silenciando nuevamente a las cadetes. Nuevamente, Uhura intervino.

—Los vulcanos no asesinan… pero no hay raza ni especie exenta de crímenes. Si así fue y ustedes saben de quien se trata, deben denunciarlo al Alto Consejo Vulcano, para penalizar justamente al responsable de esto, de ésta pena —señaló al Prod. Ayel la miró y le preguntó, intrigado.

—¿Usted nos cree?

Uhura señaló las cicatrices de Ayel y las de Nero.

—Ustedes no llevarían las marcas de ésta pena, si fuese falso –se alzó el antebrazo, descubriendo la cicatriz de una flecha kenyatta bajo la muñeca— mi propia tribu se marca la piel como señal de que decimos la verdad. Y hay vulcanos entre los vulcanos mismos, que han cometido crímenes antes.

Ayel siguió hablando.

—No fue un_ V'tosh K'tur_, un vulcano sin lógica…

—Entonces…quien?

—Hemos vuelto atrás en muchas eras, para buscar y dar con Spock, cha Sarek, Cha Solkar, cha Surak…

Los siguientes segundos fueron un tanto raros para Uhura. Primero que Nada, no podían estar hablando del mismo Spock…aunque sólo había uno con la ilustre ascendencia de la que Ayel hablaba. Luego, suponiendo que el romulano decía la verdad ('Hemos vuelto en las eras') se refería a ¿Viajar en el tiempo? Era más fácil saltar entre universos, teóricamente: a qué se refería? O ¿Spock era un criminal y por eso no había entrado a la Academia? Nyota pensó bien su siguiente pregunta.

—El Spock del que hablan, es alguien joven?

Ayel soltó la risa.

—No, dómina: es un anciano Embajador, de parte de la Federación. Nada tiene de joven. Lo capturaron los klingon, cuando alcanzaron a nuestra nave, la Narada. No sabemos si lo mataron, ¡Quieran los Dioses lo hayan hecho!

Nwp se adelantó.

'Creo que por hoy es suficiente práctica, muchachas. Mañana, cuando venga el capitán Pike y el resto de los Cadetes, aclararemos éste misterio, les parece?'

-0-

—Si se escapan juntos, Jim…

—No te hagas el puritano; sólo nos adelantaremos tres horas a la salida, Bones. Anda, vamos, te ayudé con Chapel, te he ayudado con todas las chicas que has querido. Vaya, hasta soborné a la abogada de Jocelyn para que te permitieran ver a Joanna y sabes que mataría por ti ¿Por qué no me dejas unas horas con mi prometido, si de cualquier forma vamos a casarnos pronto? No es como si yo fuese virgen, ¿Cierto?

Bones se mordió el labio inferior, los brazos cruzados.

—Francamente, Jim, me importa un soberano pito. Lo que me preocupa en verdad es que si ustedes dos van por ahí haciendo como conejos, los reflejos del duende verde no estarán a nivel óptimo y la entrevista de ésta tarde bien podría ser peligrosa. Y Chris… el capitán Pike no me perdonará un solo error

—Vélo desde éste punto de vista; déjame quedarme unas horas con Spock en el refugio y yo te dejaré nuestra habiación libre una semana entera…para que cualquier… uhm, capitan despistado pueda visitarte ¿Qué te parece?

Y chantaje o no de por medio, Leonard Horacio McCoy sabía que costaba decirle 'No' a un Jim Kirk tan necio y con argumentos tan convincentes...

-0-

El anciano sintió el suave crujir de los huesos en su cuello al alzar la mirada hacia la copa del imponente árbol

—Nwp…llegaste un poco antes.

El árbol 'sonrió' en la forma única en que lo hacen los banyan.

'El tiempo parece más corto, a medida que envejecemos, Embajador'

—¿Vendrán hoy los jóvenes cadetes?

'Vendrán. Y con ellos, alguien a quien querrá conocer'

—¿Alguien de mi universo? ¿Un yo joven? ¿Uno más viejo que yo?

'Veo muy difícil de darse sel segundo caso, pero no, no es así. Dejémoslo en sorpresa, le parece?'

Spock Prime se limitó a asentir y siguió a paso calmo al gigantesco árbol, hacia la sala de entrevistas que daba al muelle…

-0-

Fue rápido; el pháser de Hannity estaba ajustado en aturdir y Si spock se había tirado al piso, había sido por mero reflejo del entrenamiento. Claro que el humano sobre él se llevó toda la descarga. Y el siguiente disparo, fue desviado por otro cuerpo, el de un anciano y cuando Jim y Spock lograron zafarse del montón de tres, notaron que era un vulcano, que estaba inconsciente y llevaba un IDIC medio chamuscado en el pecho, donde el pháser había pegado.

Y rápido como lo ocurrido, las mamparas de tritanio cayeron del techo, aislando a Nero del resto del grupo, no sin que Sulu le quitase el pháser y no sin que Nyota lo mirara, angustiado y dando gritos en romulano que sólo ella podía entender, señalando a los dos vulcanos en el piso

—¡ÉL FUE! ¡ÉL MATÓ A MI ESPOSA, A MI HIJO, A TODOS NUESTROS NIÑOS, A NUESTROS FUTUROS! ÉL, ASESINO DE ROMULANOS, ASÍ MUERAS, SPOCK DE VULCANO!

-0-

_Bien, espero que éste capi os haga felices. Es la explicación del otro. Y, si hay dudas, me dicen, que ya me estoy preocupando porque significa que no escribo tan claro como creo hacerlo o ando muy metida en mis choros. Día de lavado, me voy a ello._

_Besop y namasté y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_FA._


	5. Chapter 5, I got no home town

**Unas Vacaciones en Europa**

**Pista**; Oxygen by Blackfield.

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, Nero + Uhura

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI, 2010 Odisea II

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia ni una sola letra de _2010_. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…

**Summary**; Entrenamiento de los cadetes de la Academia en la luna Europa. Ligeramente universo alterno (es nuestra línea temporal, de modo que habrá algunas fechas y acontecimientos cambiados de acuerdo a las dates oficiales). Nero NO logra destruír Vulcano.

**Rating**; PG 13 en este capi. Y lo que esté en romulano /o vulcano, va en itálicas y el glosario está al final…

**Warnings**; romulano. Sip, no os quejéis. E investigué MUCHÍSIMO para poder hacer este fic, como que me leí completa la biografía de Nero, así que haced un esfuerzo y leed, caramba, que el esfuerzo valga la pena…

**Notas;** si habéis leído '2010, Odisea II', será más fácil de entender todo esto. Por cierto, éste es un universo alterno, con la línea temporal de 2010, mas la nuestra.Y la peli del libro apesta y es una desgracia…

**5**

**I got no home town…**

—¿Es tan difícil de comprender?

Ella inclinó el rostro; él mantuvo sus manos pegadas al cristal, llorando a lágrima viva, eras de dolor contenido.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta; ni Jim ni Spock estaban malheridos y el anciano Preceptor permanecía inconsciente, en brazos de Chapel y McCoy. Pike y Furba se acercaron, phasers desenfundados; uno de los romulanos fuera de la barrera yacía desmayado en el piso. Hannity lloraba en un rincón, el peinado desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido por el llanto; Chekov no atinaba a cerrar los ojos, en brazos –inesperados- de un Hikaru Sulu que se veía más cercano a él que un simple hermano mayor.

Spock revisó el pulso de Jim, quien comenzaba a sacudirse el desvanecimiento del phaser y Uhura se acercó al cristal y pulsó el intercomm.

—_¿Por qué lo hizo, Prod? ¿Por qué atacó al vulcano?_

—_Es el asesino de los míos, de mi mujer, de mi hijo, de todos los míos_…

Ayel alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su amo no se dirigía a él, sino a la chica de piel oscura. Intentó zafarse inútilmente de Cupcake Giotto, logrando llamar lo suficiente la atención para que Uhura lo mirase.

—_Usted no debe hablar con él, Ihhe/dómina… _

Uhura se enderezó y echó sus cabellos hacia atrás, en ese gesto de mando que tan bien le había enseñado Nwp, que muchos humanos ejecutaban con su capa y que entre los romulanos equivalía al despejar la cara y darla de frente, no teniendo nada que ocultar.

—_Yo soy la única que comprende su idioma, daisé Ayel. Soy la única que puede comprenderlo._

—_Su silencio ha sido jurado por el dolor._

—_Cuanto más, que sepamos como reparar eso; Prod está sufriendo inútilmente en su silencio, por mucho que respetemos su voto y eso debe remediarse. Este vulcano- _señaló a Spock_- es inocente de los crímenes que se le señalan, daisé Ayel. Y tu amo sufre ¿Qué se hará?_

—_Dómina, tu gentileza exige obediencia y tu lógica es clara. Nosotros venimos de uno de los futuros de ustedes. No sé de cuál. El Planeta Elegido fue destruído por una nova. Spock nos prometió ayuda y no lo hizo. Y todos los nuestros murieron en el fuego, murieron en el aire, en el noaire, partidos por la mitad, hechos moléculas, hervidos en el espacio. Todos murieron, hijos, esposas, familia, futuro, todo. Familias, oro ganancias, todo lo perdimos. Nero –nuestro Prod- quedó al mando de Narada, la más grande de las naves de Minas, capaz de hacer trozos un planeta, un meteorito, un cometa mismo para sacarle el hielo. Seguimos a Spock aquí allá todas partes, todos rumbos. Spock, anciano, muy anciano, huyó por la Singularidad creada, por el destrozo que él mismo creó. Nosotros somos los últimos Elegidos, los últimos. No quedan más que los nuestros de Narada y ya. No hay más Rómulo, no hay más y Nuestro Prod trató de vengarnos cuando miró a éste –_señaló al joven Spock_- y a éste –_señaló al anciano inconsciente_- que ambos son el mismo sólo en diferente tiempo y no causan así paradoja ni desgracia porque del futuro visto sólo la desgracia viene Ihhe/Dómina y yo te pido y te solicito que no me preguntes más…_

Uhura había ido haciendo la traducción siumltánea y conforme lo iba haciendo, tratando de adaptar el gárrulo romulano, dictado a gritos y en medio de llanto, por el que se llamaba Ayel, Pike sintió el vello en todo el cuerpo erizársele, más al notar la reacción de Jim; el que estaba tras el cristal de tritanio era el asesino del capitán George Kirk, de la USS Kelvin.

Spock tuvo la velocidad de razonar y literalmente, cargar a Jim en brazos y alejarlo del área de confinamiento en la mitad de un instante. Pike se forzó a reaccionar igual.

—¿Todos bien?

—Si, señor, Señor –respondió Sulu. Chris se acercó a Hannity; el golpe que Nero le diera había cortado su mejilla, pero Gaila y uno de sus pequeños dermorregeneradores ya la habían curado y el resto de los chicos estaba más asustado y confundido que verdaderamente nervioso.

—Bueno, señores, señoras, ya vieron lo que es una acción en vivo. Antes, sólo habían hecho simulaciones y ahora podrán darse cuenta de la diferencia entre ambas. Es la razón por la que vinieron a Europa. Quien haya pensado que éstas eran unas vacaciones, despídanse de la idea. Señor Spock ¿Cómo está el cadete Kirk?

—En revisión médica, capitán.

—¿Comandante Furba?

—A la orden, señor.

—Furba, creo recordar su mención de que estos prisioneros eran de alto rango y no peligrosos…

—Se trata de un Prod, un pretor, capitán. Estos tres son sus ayudantes; Ayel, Jyachak y Chervael. Ninguno está armado y sus tatuajes indican luto y nobleza adquirida. Este pretor casó con alguien de rango real –Furba señaló los tatuajes de Nero y Uhura se apresuró a leerlos como Nwp la había enseñado. De pronto, dentro de su jaula de cristal, Nero pareció recuperar la serenidad y se puso en pie, mirando a Ayel.

Los romulanos poseen cierto grado de telepatía de campo así como control sobre ella y algo debió ocurrir, pues Ayel asintió y Nero habló en estándar, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie –Chris recordaba las grabaciones del ataque a la Kelvin, salvadas por el POD donde naciera Jim-

—¿Es usted un capitán de la Federación?

Chris lo pensó medio segundo.

—Soy el capitán Christopher Pike…

—Yo soy Nero, Christopher.

—Atacó usted a dos oficiales, a un cadete e hirió a un vulcano.

—Estos dos vulcanos acabaron con mi planeta y merecen ser muertos, Christopher.

—Está usted equivocado; eso nunca ocurrió, Rómulo está allá afuera…

Nero estalló.

—¡Claro que pasó! ¡Yo ví cómo pasó! ¡No me diga que no ocurrió porque yo lo ví! ¡Y Spock no hizo nada por protegernos! ¡Prometió salvar al planeta y no hizo nada, permitiendo que nuestro mundo se partiera en pedazos y ¿Que hizo la Federación? ¡Nada! ¡No hicieron nada! ¡Permitieron que todos murieran, dejaron que la nova arrasara con todo y nuestro mundo se partiera en dos!

Golpeó el cristal, iracundo, rompiéndose los nudillos. De una forma totalmente inconsciente, Nyota saltó a protegerlo, haciendo seña de que parase; sólo la separaba del formidable gigante la barrera diamantada del trialuminio transparente. Esto funcionó y el iracundo romulano golpeó una vez más el cristal y se dio media vuelta, jadeando. En medio del tenso silencio, Pike preguntó.

—¿Por qué no denunciaron a éste…Spock, del que hablan? ¿Por qué no lo entregaron a la Federación, para ser juzgado por genocidio?

La risa de Nero fue tan fuerte que Pike sintió que rompería el cristal.

—Usted no entiende nada, Christopher: Spock usó Materia Roja para destruír la masa restante de la nova y lo que quedaba de mi mundo y de muchos más. La materia Roja creó una singularidad y al caer en ella nuestras naves –la de Spock y la mía- venimos a dar a éste paralelo ¿Quién va a creernos? ¿Cómo tendremos justicia?

Christopher sabía algo al respecto; pero el decalithio era teórico y sólo con él podría crearse un conglomerado de neutrones que, debido a sus spines de giro, darían una coloración rojiza a un gramo de materia, capaz de acabar con el núcleo de un planeta entero y de éste con él. Pike decidió usar la verdad que conocía bien y que al menos, en éste universo, era válida.

—Creo que eso puede arreglarse… si usted me explica por qué razón destruyeron la USS Kelvin, asesinando a más de 100 personas y a su capitán en ella…

El anciano Preceptor se acercó entonces a la escena y fue cuando Pike notó el inmenso parecido entre él y el joven Spock.

—Yo puedo explicar eso, Capitán Pike –señaló al romulano- porque éste joven tiene mucho de razón y los sucesos que relata han sido mi responsabilidad indirecta.

Pike se contuvo de hacer ojos de espiral y asintió, dando pié al anciano; sólo Chékov tuvo el acierto de amontonar las pieles de muda que los selakimorfos dejaban en todas las estaciones, para que el anciano tomara asiento, todos los demás en pié, incluído el iracundo romulano en su jaula de cristal.

"Dentro de 128 años, la Estrella de Hobus se convertirá en una UltraNova, una nova supermasiva que amenazará con destruír la galaxia entera. Yo estaba viviendo entonces en Rómulo y había sido reconocido por los romulanos, después de haber vivido 40 años entre ellos, en un intento por recuperar las relaciones entre nuestros mundos. El Senado de Rómulo no creyó que Hobus fuese una amenaza, pese a mis cálculos y los de la VSA; hay datos que no puedo revelar, en bien de ésta rama alternativa. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no logramos salvar a Rómulo y ésa fue la razón por la que Nero destruyó a la Kelvin, en un acto de venganza, como lo dicen sus tatuajes. Al aparecer en éste espaciotiempo, no sólo destruyó la Kelvin; atacó también a un grueso de la armada Klingon. Después del paso por la singularidad, los deflectores de su nave, la Narada, perdieron toda energía, de modo que así fue como los klingon capturaron a la tripulación. "

Christopher lo pensó dos veces y luego, retiró la barrera de trialuminio. Después de todo, Nero estaba desarmado.

—Su petición es justa- añadió el joven Spock, dirigiéndose al romulano; no lucía asombrado por mirar a su anciana copia— pero no del todo lógica. Si lo sucedido fue resultado de un accidente y no de volición propia, no comprendo por qué razón usted busca venganza. Ésta no le volverá a los seres amados a quienes perdió.

Furba aclaró eso.

—Es tradición romulana pintarse el rostro cuando hay luto por alguien muy amado, Spock. Cuando la pintura se convierte en tatuaje, quiere decir que al portador ya no le queda nada, más que la venganza…

Todos se volvieron a mirar al capitán Pike, pero fue un Jim Kirk, ya recuperado, el que se adelantó.

—Usted mató a mi padre…

Nero no lo negó y Jim siguió hablando frente a él.

—Mi padre era George Kirk, Capitán interino de la Kelvin. Él no le había hecho nada, ni a usted y los suyos. En su venganza contra la Federación, usted mató gente inocente, ¿Qué supone que debería de hacer yo?

Nero pestañeó, desorientado por momentos. Respondió en un estándar claro, aunque con mucho acento.

—Debería tomar una sicca y atravesarme con ella. Debería tomar un pháser y asesinarme.

Jim asintió y luego miró al piso.

—Eso no me devolverá a mi padre, Prod Nero. No le quitará a mi madre el hecho de ser viuda ni hará regresar al hombre que ella amaba… por no decir de las familias de los tripulantes que murieron. Usted no sólo mató a mi padre; mató al de Emma Robau y al de muchos otros. Matarlo no los volverá—dio dos pasos atrás y tomó de la mano al joven Spock, un acto de afecto público escandaloso hasta para Chak y Furba como romulanos- éste es mi prometido esposo. Y usted quiere condenarlo y matarlo por algo que no hizo, quiere ejercer su venganza en él por algo que no cometió y que quizá, nunca haga ¿Cómo califica a eso?

Nero miró al piso, furioso, respondiendo de mal modo.

—Es algo que sólo un irracional haría, algo que ni siquiera una bestia se dignaría hacer.

Jim lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso pensé. Y sin embargo, aunque la razón me asiste para matarle, yo no quiero hacerlo. Es inútil. Y si usted hiciera algo a los míos, porque Spock es algo mío y personal, yo tendría todo el derecho a hacerle algo a cambio, pero ¿Vale la pena que usted hiera a los míos?

—No le niego razón… en el caso de éste vulcano –señaló a Spock el joven con la nariz- sin embargo, el anciano en cuestión…

—Estuvo encarcelado al lado de su celda durante 25 años, Nero- lo interrumpió Jim- en las amables condiciones en las que nuestros amigos klingon mantienen a sus prisioneros ¿No ha sido suficiente castigo?

Nero cayó de rodillas al piso.

—Creí en la palabra de ése vulcano. Lo perdí todo-inclinó la cabeza- no puedo seguir existiendo- jadeó, conteniendo el llanto- le suplico, Christopher, que me asesine. No puedo tolerar más esto…

Por toda respuesta, el anciano Spock se levantó de su improvisada silla y lo alzó, tomándolo de los hombros.

—Tú perdiste a los tuyos; yo perdí a quienes me aceptaron y amaron. Jamás fui bien recibido en Vulcano, pese a haber nacido como uno. Y nadie como los romulanos me dieron tanto apoyo. No remediaremos nada peleando, Nero. Tampoco podemos regresar…_Kaidith._

_Lo que és, es._

La tensión bajó notablemente. Sólo entonces, el anciano Spock se encaró a su joven contraparte y a su prometido.

—Y en cuanto a ustedes dos; lamento decirles que no es posible que se casen. Eso está fuera de toda discusión…

-0-

Quienquiera que inventase que los vulcanos son parcos en el comer e inhábiles para la cocina… es un ignorante de medio a medio, pensó Jim, al ver a Spock discutiendo seriamente con Chaknah sobre la espléndida mesa; su anfitriona romulana era estricta en cuanto a la cocina y más aún con alguien tan sensible y lleno de alergias como Kirk.

Y éste último los miraba, sorprendido.

—Es lógico, _k'diwa_- le había dicho Spock- si puedo manejar un experimento delicado, usando un mechero Bunsen…o su equivalente en vulcano, es del todo obvio que soy capaz de cocinar. La cocina no es mas que una mera extensión sofisticada de la química.

—Es al contrario, kan-bu—le rebatía Chak, sonriendo y Jim sentía ganas de derretirse en la mirada de su vulcano, indignada y divertida a la vez.

Revisó el enorme banquete: ensalada de lentejas, pierogi varenniki con salsa de espinacas y de tomate –hechas por Chékov y su equipo de la Madrre rRusia- plomeek caliente y frío, risotto esporocarpo con vino tinto y queso parmesano y sobre todo, flores; hibiscos picados finamente y hechos tortilla, flores de zucchini aderezadas de cuatro formas diferentes, alcachofas con quien sabe cuántos y exóticos aderezos y helado de rosas.

—¡Buen Dios! ¡Y todavía faltan cosas, Jim!-exclamó McCoy, de pié en la puerta del enorme comedor. Jim saltó a saludarlo.

—¿Envidia, Bones?

—Ni un ápice; calculo que no podrás probar ni la mitad de todas éstas delicias. Nos hemos lucido para tu cena de boda, eh?

Chak le pegó en la nariz con su largo abanico, más amistosamente que por regaño

—Doctor… esto no es una boda. Ni siquiera es un EMV formal; sólo es el reconocimiento y el librarlo de sus deberes de chaperón…

—¡Y vaya que estaré feliz de entregar a mis vigilados!

—¿Por qué razón no puede ser una boda? –preguntó Gaila, acomodando otra ensalada con mil pétalos de colores en ella. Spock revisó el aderezo y se dedicó a revolverlo en la ensalada, metódicamente y sin derramar una sola gota y respondió:

—Porque somos _t'hail'a,_ algo que vá más allá del simple concepto de 'boda' o 'unión' o incluso 'pareja'.

Gaila lo miró como si hubiera dicho 'monogamia' y todo el mundo sabe que ésa es una mala palabra entre orionitas.

Entre el banquete improvisado y la excitación de los cadetes –incluyendo a los dos que iban a comprometerse 'más allá de lo oficial…o algo así' había dicho Jim, nadie notó la falta de Uhura.

-0-

Ciertamente, el hielo daba la impresión de frialdad, pese a que el pequeño apartamento no era frío en absoluto; la litera estaba forrada de pieles, las esteras en la baja mesa permanecían limpísimas y todo daba la impresión de sobriedad e incluso, cierta elegancia en su parquedad y modestia.

Nyota sostuvo el lenguaje sin habla, porque sabía que era más importante que el romulano hablado; las manos juntas, la mirada al piso, la comida a su lado, las rodillas unidas, sentada sobre sus talones, el cabello en alto, el manto marrón (cortesía de Chak) cubriéndola enteramente.

Nero despertó y se acercó al tapete, tomando el tazón de _gletten_ y los trozos horneados de _kap_; como una geisha, Nyota le pasó la cuchara/tenedor para que comiera y le ató la larga servilleta al cuello, ocupando su lugar después. Mirándolo a los ojos y sin humildad alguna, comieron en silencio. Al fin Nero se decidió a hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ihhei?

Uhura lo miró de frente, poniendo las palmas de las manos sobre su propio estómago, una señal de que merecía respeto.

—Tengo un nombre, Prod. No se me llama solamente 'mujer', rihann o no…

Nero inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

—Sé que tienes un nombre, ihhei/dómina. Sólo que no me considero digno de decirlo.

—¿Quiere acabar de una vez con eso, Prod? Su verdadera ihhei, lady Mandana, se habría sentido apenada de verle comportarse así…

—¿Ccc…cómo?

Uhura sonrió por primera vez ante el desconcierto del romulano y Nero no supo enterarse que desde ese momento, su destino estaba ya decidido.

—El anciano que estuvo prisionero con ustedes en Rura Penthe sabe muchas cosas, Prod…

Por primera vez en dos décadas, Nero tuvo el impulso de sonreír. Pero no pudo. En cambio, alargó la mano y sirvió el claro líquido azul en las dos chawan frente a ellos.

La terrana no podría beber toda esa cerveza pero no importaba; Nero podría hacerlo por los dos.

—Ese vulcano tiene la lengua muy larga. Alguien deberá de cortársela…

Nyota soltó la risa frente al mal humor del romulano… hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nero había dicho la frase con la expresa intención de hacerla reír.

—'Ese vulcano' como usted lo llama, es un anciano Preceptor que merece cariño, compasión y afecto. Después de todo, está a mucha distancia de su universo.

—En ese caso, yo soy merecedor de lo mismo, no lo cree así, Ihhei Uhura?

Nyota no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

—El oTrensu no mató a nadie, Nero…

Éste negó con la abeza.

—Yo no diría lo mismo, al contrario. Sus errores de cálculo mataron a millones.

Uhura empujó su chawan, llena aún hasta el borde de cerveza romulana.

—_Por norma, los hombres se preocupan más de lo que no pueden ver, que de lo que pueden…_

Nero se quedó helado; la cita era de Cheron, el emperador que había creado la Zona Neutra y quien había hecho las paces con los terranos, hacía ya dos siglos…

Para colmo, Uhura la había recitado en un romulano impecable.

Dio un sorbo a su propia chawan y luego la miró fijamente; ella le sostuvo la mirada, oscura, un águila disponiéndose a merendarse a un cordero. Claro que Nyota Uhura estaba lejos de serlo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, hermosa ihhei? ¿Por qué no vas donde los tuyos, que están celebrando esas –torció la boca, despreciativamente- bodas entre uno de los tuyos y uno de nuestros bastardos hermanos, neh? ¿Yo que puedo ofrecerte de interés? ¿Para qué torturar a alguien que ya está vencido? ¿No es eso poco honorable?

—_Por lo general, los hombres creen fácilmente lo que desean…_ es corolario de la primera frase, cierto?- insistió ella, como si Nero nada hubiera dicho. Él perdió la paciencia y arrodillados como estaban ambos, se volvió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros. Nyota no se dejó intimidar, se zafó y se irguió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Aléjate, _daise_… no quiero dejarte solo en esta hora oscura.

—Los tuyos te esperan…

—Los míos no me necesitan.

El la miró de nuevo y lentamente, la comprensión fue inundándolo.

—Ah…ya entiendo. Uno de ellos, el joven de los ojos de color hielo, le amas, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero se mantuvo seria y en su seriedad, Nero adivinó de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué puedes ver en ese _le-matya_?

Ella sonrió y sólo entonces, él notó el rictus de tristeza escondido en el hermoso rostro.

—No sabría describirlo, Prod. Y en todo caso, ya no es mi asunto.

—Pero yo lo soy. Como te has quedado sola, como te ha hecho a un lado, vienes a desquitar tu soledad conmigo, no es cierto?

Uhura no cambió la actitud…pero miró al piso y sonrió tristemente. Sabía que si quería comunicarse, debía decir la verdad o lo más cercano a ella, todo el tiempo y eso implicaba no mentir a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

—Pudiera ser cierto; que preferí huír de la ceremonia y hablar contigo para olvidar mi pena. Pero no es así, Prod Nero. Tú sabes algo que yo ignoro; tu idioma es un don precioso y yo quiero dominar todos los idiomas posibles.

—No intentes alabarme. El rihann sólo es un dialecto del w'lqn'i; tus vulcanos amados pueden ayudarte con eso.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No crees que lo habría hecho ya? Después de todo, al que llamas _le-matya_ es mi instructor. Fácilmente podía haberlo hecho. No. Mi interés es otro.

Nero bebió un poco más del potente alcohol; Chak había preparado la cerveza y aunque no tan fuerte como la original, alcanzaba a hacer notar sus efectos. Suspiró

—Estoy… cansado, ihhei. Y triste y perdido como un niño. Debería morir… pero ni siquiera hay una mano indigna para finalizar con mi existencia…

Ella se volvió a arrodillar y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza, cuidando de no toser; el sabor era indescriptible, seco, como un martini terrestre hecho con gasolina. Golpeó la estera en el piso con la palma de la mano

—Ven, rihann-su. Enséñame tu habla y yo te prometo que, si tu _lehe'jhme_ , tu cerveza romulana me convierte en alguien indigno, te daré fin con mis propias manos…

Y Nero tuvo que asentir y volviendo al piso junto a ella, terminar su comida en paz.

Porque su belleza era del todo extraña, pero real y muy hermosa y lejana del todo a la de Mandana y nunca había visto una piel tan oscura y tan suave ni una mirada tan fiera y dulce a la vez y quiza –sólo quizá- le dijo una pequeña voz en su interior, veinticinco años habían sido demasiado tiempo.

Demasiado…

-0-

_Espero que os esté gustando. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté_

_FA._

_Glosario de romulano y vulcano:_

_Ihhe; Señora, dama_

_Daise; lugarteniente, el que sigue al mando_

_Planeta Elegido; Rómulo, ch'Rihann_

_Sicca; espada corta_

_Kdi'wa; amado, cosa preciosa 'darling'_

_Kan-bu: nene, bebé_

_Gletten; sopa ligera de verdura_

_Kap; pan_

_oTrensu; Honorable Preceptor, Uhura habla de Spock Prime._

_Le-matya; leopardo vulcano de piel amarilla y listado en verde, con manchas marrón_

_lehe'jhme; La cebada especial con la que se hace la cerveza romulana._


	6. Chapter 6, I'm a lucky guy

**Unas Vacaciones en Europa**

**Pistas**; Star Stream; the Airstatic vs Aephoria , Arisen Mix (llegada a Júpiter)

Arctic Moon & Truewaves, On Silver Wings (Peridondaris, a partir de 3:00)

Rise, Norman & Foley mix, Dima Krasnik (Turisidimide y los demás jovianos aquerontes)

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, Nero + Uhura.

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI, 2010 Odisea II

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada de la franquicia ni una sola letra de _2010_. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…

**Summary**; Entrenamiento de los cadetes de la Academia en la luna Europa. Ligeramente universo alterno (es nuestra línea temporal, de modo que habrá algunas fechas y acontecimientos cambiados de acuerdo a las dates oficiales). Nero NO logra destruír Vulcano.

**Rating**; PG13 en este capi. Y lo que esté en romulano /o vulcano, va en itálicas y el glosario está al final. Capi pre-lemmon.

**6**

**I'm a lucky guy, without a reason…**

— _Kevet dutar, Ha'tha ti'lu _

—_Sochya bosch, ko-kam_

—_Estás muy triste, osu Spock._

_Una casi sonrisa. Infinitamente dulce, pequeña y los ojos marrones y cálidos, donde alguna vez se había reflejado la alegría; el anciano miró a la joven frente a él, radiante en su avanzado embarazo, apenas cubierto por la larga y ligera túnica, los rizos de color miel cayendo sobre sus hombros y los ojos de un verde iridiscente, tan brillante como su sonrisa._

—_Es difícil estar triste en tu presencia, Mandana-kam._

_Ella rió._

—_¡Y dicen que los vulcanos no mienten!_

—_Exagerar la verdad no es mentir, Mandana-kam._

_Ella apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de él y acarició la arrugada mejilla con el dorso de la otra mano. Spock se sintió mil años más viejo y la telepatía táctil le hizo saber que el afecto que ella sentía por él, era sincero y que de no ser por esta magnífica mujer y su rango de nobleza y la propia de su alma y el amor por su esposo, él no habría logrado nada entre los pretores y ni siquiera con el emperador mismo._

—_No me llames así, osu. La que lleva ese título aún está en mi vientre._

_Spock comprendió de inmediato; había llamado 'pequeña' a la joven y la hija de Nero y Mandana estaba por nacer y él sentía la urgencia de ir hasta los confines malignos de Hobus y destruírla, para que la pequeña pudiera nacer en una galaxia libre de amenazas, por el momento._

_El ruido y el suiss de la puerta los distrajo y Mandana casi saltó, cosa que la hizo enojarse y que Spock no dejó de percibir ¿Acaso no era capaz de abandonar la paranoia defensiva, metida hasta en los huesos? ¿Acaso no comprendía que alguna vez, vulcanos y romulanos eran lo mismo y volverían a serlo, con ayuda de gente como Spock y su amado esposo, Nero?_

_En el siguiente instante y en una danza de pies descalzos, había corrido y enlazado a su esposo en sus largos brazos de ninfa, cubriendo de besos su rostro y despeinando sus desordenados cabellos negros ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Spock se permitió sonreír un poco más; alguna vez, él había amado en esa medida y había sido correspondido igual. El afecto que se demostraban los jóvenes romulanos lo llenaba de esperanza y era ésta la que sostenía su ahora solitaria vida. Nero alzó la mano en el ta'al y Spock hizo lo mismo y antes de poder articular palabra, se vió envuelto en un brazo de Mandana, ella arrastrándolos a ambos hacia el gran salón._

—No tienes por que leer en mis recuerdos, Ihhe.

—Mi nombre es Nyota, Prod. Mi intención no fué leerte; te quedaste dormido sobre el hielo. Es incómodo, frío y…

—Sé que es ilógico ¡Carajo! ¡Soy romulano!

La mirada de la joven kenyatta fue fiera. Nacida en el corazón de la selva africana, cerca de los leones y los elefantes, sobreviviente de dos guerras, Uhura no tenía espacio en su corazón para el temor.

Como xenolingüísta, no debía tenerlo; debía comunicarse con humanoides y seres en nada cercanos a lo humano y Nwp era una prueba. En unos días, ascenderían a Júpiter y su nación de gasomorfos, quienes se comunicaban radialmente y a los que sólo se les podía comprender con audífonos especialmente adaptados, ¿Cómo era posible entonces que éste romulano fuera tan terco? Y ¿Por qué pensaba que ella se daría por vencida, en sus intentos de comunicación, siendo esa su meta?

Nyota había intentado ser humilde y servicial. Se había quedado muchas horas, estudiando en silencio, al lado de Nero, esperando que él hablara. Había compartido inumerables comidas calladas. Y si bien Ayel y Jaychak se mostraban cooperativos en cuanto a compartir sus conocimientos sobre el rihann, Uhura los había dejado trabajar con Gaila y Christine.

Si algo distinguía a Nyota era la tenacidad y hasta ahora, esa cualidad era renombrada entre todos los miembros de la Federación, como exclusiva de los terranos y ella haría honor a eso.

El PADD de Uhura blipó y ella se olvidó del hombre necio que tenía delante, para checar el mensaje. Lo leyó con indiferencia y luego, se despojó del manto marrón y lo colgó en la percha, junto a la puerta. Nero no pudo evitar mirarla, lleno de curiosidad y cuando ella estaba a punto de salir, saltó largamente y la retuvo del brazo. Ella se zafó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es tu asunto, Prod…

—Eres quien atormenta mi silencio, mujer.

—Tampoco es esa mi intención. Y es vergonzoso que un Elegido se refocile en la miseria. Máxime si no hay enemigos a los qué vencer. Máxime si…

—Yo elijo lo que yo quiera.

—No eres libre, Prod. Spock el Viejo tampoco lo és. Ambos tienen sangre en las manos. A ambos, el incidente Kelvin les pasó por encima; no fue voluntario.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella, imposiblemente.

—Te equivocas. Maté a Richard Robau y a George Kirk y a otros cien. ¡Y volvería a hacerlo!

—Me parece que los klingon ya lo hicieron pagar eso, Prod.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca, mujer? ¿Por qué insistes en que hable y en que me defienda frente a la Federación?

—Porque hubo dos personas que creyeron en usted, Prod: Spock el Viejo y Lady Mandana. Y una tercera a quien se lo debe; Nhru ko-kam…

Nero alzó la mano frente a Nyota, amenazando golpearla ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar a su no nacida hija? La africana ni siquiera pestañeó. Se limitó a soltar el aire, despacio, como si estuviera frente a un león herido y rugiente.

Afortunadamente, no estaba con un vulcano y Nero no pondría objeciones si lo tocaba de nuevo… o eso esperaba. Puso su mano sobre la mano de él, aún en su brazo.

—Prod Nero… de usted dependen muchas cosas. James Kirk no lo acusó de nada… simplemente, no quiere saber de usted. Spock el Joven tampoco es culpable. Ni el anciano. Usted puede ser un puente muy importante entre la Federación y lo que pasará con Rómulo en un futuro. Mandana quería eso, por su pequeña hija y por usted. Le aseguro que yo no gano nada en absoluto, al hacerle ver esto.

—Pero quieres algo a cambio…

—Efectivamente- Nyota sonrió- quiero algo a cambio.

Nero tuvo que sonreír. Nyota se comportaba de acuerdo a las mismas leyes de Rómulo; si tienes un precio, dilo en voz alta y no te avergüences de él. El romulano asintió, instándola a hablar y Nyota se mordió el labio inferior, antes de hacerlo.

—Me enseñará los tres dialectos del rihann, Prod. En todas sus circunvoluciones, con todas sus formas de cortesía y grado, con todas sus conjugaciones y sus diferencias con el vuhlkansu y el wl'q'nir. Y me hará portarme como Elegida.

Nero manifestó su asombro.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Nyota le guiñó un ojo.

—Creo en lo que habló Spock el Viejo; si Rómulo y Vulcano se unen y con ellos, Terra, el contrapeso que se hará a los klingon será formidable. Y quiero formar parte de ello.

Nero se sintió picado por la curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

La respuesta de Uhura fue, por lo menos, insólita.

—"Todos los caminos llevan a Roma". Todos los idiomas son el mismo. Mi abuela Nichelle, fue una de las diseñadoras del Algoritmo del TU, el Traductor Universal. No sé si usted está enterado pero…

—Ese algoritmo no está completo aún-finalizó Nero, secamente.

—Es mi intención terminarlo lo antes posible.- lo cortó ella, al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto que Nero sabía lo del ATU; Mandana no sólo era una joven de la nobleza y su esposa. Era también una de las grandes poetas de su pueblo y una experta en las canciones de cada dialecto.

Y, por supuesto, quien ayudara a Spock el Viejo a finalizar el ATU y habían sido los vulcanos de la VSA, en esa línea temporal, quienes lo encriptaran en el tatuaje que toda la Federación llegaría a usar, convirtiendo todo al estándar y dándoles un idioma único, a diferencia del klingon. Su mirada perforó a la terrana, de nuevo, con sospecha.

—Tú sabes del ATU, Uhura.

Fue una afirmación.

—No. No sé mucho sobre el futuro, Prod, y no creo que nadie lo sepa, de paso. Sé lo que sé sobre tu esposa, a través de ti y por algunas cosas que me ha comentado el anciano Spock. Y ahora, tengo que irme. Te pido por última vez, que lo reconsideres…

—¿Por última vez? ¿Me estás amenazando?

Ella negó con la cabeza, en un gesto que le molestó a Nero; Uhura le recordaba a alguien pero ¿Quién?

—En absoluto, Prod. El asunto es muy sencillo; si accedes a ser mi proyecto de estudio, el capitán Pike y el Almirantazgo te dejarán aquí, en Europa, mientras dure mi entrenamiento. Eso, le dará a Spock el Viejo un tiempo de estrategia para salvarte…

—¿De que habría de salvarme ese anciano le-matya?

—De la pena de muerte, Nero.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde Spock el Viejo, las largas manos cruzadas tras su espalda, y ésta, infinitamente recta bajo el oscuro género de su traje y la expresión firme y de dulce tristeza en su rostro. Nero contuvo toda su sangre para no golpearlo ni matarlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a torturarme tú también?

—Los dos hemos pagado ya demasiado, Nero. Y esta joven tiene razón. Si consigo que tus años con los klingon pasen como penalización de una cárcel de la Federación, quedarás como un ciudadano libre de Rómulo.

—Sin patria y sin familia…

—Tienes a Ayel y a Jaychak. Puedes volver a Rómulo, ambos podemos. Estamos en una línea en la que no podemos volver a nuestro tiempo…

—Tu nave…

—Quedó destruída por los klingon y lo que llevaba en ella, se perdió en la singularidad y en la destrucción de Hobus, querido amigo.

Nero escupió en el piso.

—No me llames amigo.

—Pero lo eres. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti y por Mandana. Y ella te amaba más que a nadie, Nero. Ustedes eran mi familia, en el Rómulo que se perdió ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta del daño que hice, al no llegar a tiempo?

Nero miro al vulcano; quebrantado en la edad, sólo la dignidad y la piel lo sostenían firme. Su historia personal era un misterio, aunque alguna vez, Mandana misma se lo había contado; ese anciano, ese le-matya mañoso, había amado y sido amado y feliz, en alguna época de su larga vida…y aún se le notaba.

Por otro lado, tanto él como la terca joven humana a su lado tenían cierto grado de razón; era penoso estarse revolcando en el dolor, como un cerdo, si no podía ejercerse una venganza digna…y ejercer venganza contra Spock, ya fuera el joven o el viejo, carecía de la mas elemental dignidad. Ciertamente, un rihann-su, un Elegido, no podía permitírselo. Pero… ¿Quién le devolvería a su amada familia? ¿Mandana, Nhru-kam? ¿No había él ayudado a Spock el Viejo en todo? ¿No le había dado Mandana su voto de apoyo en el Senado, a modo que los demas pretores votaran por la construcción de la JellyFish y su planta de Materia Roja? ¿No incluso, la misma Narada había explotado todas las reservas de decalitio posibles, a fin de que el anciano vulcano pudiera crear la Materia Roja necesaria para volar a Hobus y conjurar así el peligro bajo el que estaba Rómulo y otros mil planetas?

—Váyanse- dijo, secamente— váyanse ahora. Son muchos mis pensamientos y sus palabras son un zumbido de mil insectos. Tengo que pensar…

-0-

Peridondaris tronó sus nudillos y alargó cuatro de sus ocho 'brazos'. Dos más de ellos reprodujeron la música terrana y en contraste con el maravilloso atardecer de Júpiter, sembrado de anaranjados, salmones y rojos, el piano retumbó catedralmente. Aricomarcapo la shusheó, callándola por instantes; todos los aquerontes tenían derecho a la música y Peridondaris no debería imponer sus gustos sobre la manada.

Ambos notaron las diminutas burbujas, pequeñas como recién nacidos; era Nwp, el europano y el resto de los jóvenes de Terra. Peridondaris hizo lo posible por contraerse y ordenó a Aricomarcapo y a Turisidimide que unieran a la manada y se comprimieran cuanto les fuera posible, a modo que sus voces radiales no se expandieran totalmente en el enorme vacío atmosférico.

Júpiter, como todos sabemos, no tiene propiamente lo que llamamos 'piso'. No se puede 'aterrizar' ahí. Sin embargo, entre las enormes corrientes y tormentas de gas ardiendo, hay trozos de 'nata' fría, de corteza lo suficientemente sólida para que los gasomorfos aquerontes y sus enormes manadas vivieran de forma medianamente cómoda, siempre en guerra contra los tiburones de oxígeno y haciendo poesía entre las correntadas de gas.

Peridondaris sabía bien que el paisaje en Júpiter era abrumador para los humanos; en el espacio frente a ellos habrían cabido 10 Terras, lo menos y había toda esa agua, oxígeno y ozono atrapados en ésta isla-continente, una corteza de apenas dos kilómetros de espesor, flotando sobre una corriente huracanada de amoníaco e hidrógeno.

La burbuja coloreada de púrpura se acercó y la nube joviana bajó el volumen de la música, al notar la agitación en ella; aunque ésta midiera diez metros de diámetro, el de Peridondaris era de no menos de 50, en estado contraído –en estado disperso, su piel podía llegar hasta a 10 veces esa cantidad- la burbuja agradeció el cambio y saltó en reconocimiento y comenzó a modular su propia emisión.

—¡Uhura! ¡Me dá tanto gusto verte!

Dentro de la gigantesca pompa de polímero plástico, ligero como papel, poroso y capaz de autosustentarla, Uhura rió, dejando que los ecos de su risa se perdieran transmitiéndose directamente a la atmósfera, gracias a los altavoces de su cintura.

De cualquier modo, Peridondaris la escucharía como a una niña; la emisión podía ser radial o en sonido, pero los europanos y los primeros esfuerzos de la expedición Tsien, habían descubierto, al lado de Heywood Floyd, que las voces radiales de Júpiter habían sido, desde siempre, su forma de avisar que sí, estaban ahí y que no, no eran lo que los terranos pensaban.

Sabiendo que Peridondaris la había localizado ya, Uhura se soltó de la burbuja, usando sus repulsores de gravedad en la mini mochila de la espalda y salió al aire reinante, dejándose llevar por el increíble paisaje nuboso frente a ella; torres de tormenta anaranjado oscuro en la base y rosa pálido en la cima, rodeados de un cielo de un azul tan intenso que lastimaba los ojos. Peridondaris rió con ella y extendió uno de sus brazos y Uhura la tomó de inmediato, sabiendo que la gasomorfa la protegería contra la casi tres veces gravedad de la tierra imperante en Júpiter.

Rápidos como un rayo y fuera de sus burbujas, Kirk y Spock (Santo cielo! ¿Es que no iban a madurar?) pasaron junto a ella, tomados de la mano y dejándose caer en el inmenso hueco del oasis de oxígeno. Un salto normal de paracaídas dura unos pocos minutos… teniendo en cuenta que saltas de dos mil metros, más o menos. Aquí, en éste hueco 'frío', rodeado de tormentas de gas ardiendo, el total de atmósfera similar a la de la Tierra, el salto podía durar bien una hora, que no es lo mismo recorrer 2 kilómetros que 150.

La risa de Peridondaris obligó a Uhura a bajar el volumen de sus audífonos al mínimo.

—¿Ellos son?

Uhura tecleó en su radio un sí, sin usar su voz. Le enojaba aún cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Spock y Jim… y ese par se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, mientras planeaban dejándose caer en el oasis atmosférico, seguidos de cerca por la sombra de Turisidimide, en caso de que hubiera tiburones de oxígeno en las cercanías.

El idioma de los jovianos se componía de muchas sílabas, fundamentalmente porque todo en Júpiter es grande… incluso las palabras.

El pueblo de Peridondaris era uno más de las miles de tribus de aquerontes flotadores en el planeta. Su forma aproximada era la de un globo o medusa , cuando se compactaba. Su civilización era de nómadas cazadores y usaban el radio para comunicarse; la jerigonza de miles de voces salía del planeta y se perdía en la emisión decamétrica de 20 mil hertzios que bañaba la Tierra desde tiempos de Galileo.

Los jovianos eran alegres, un poco más agresivos que sus primos europanos y su organización en tribus era fundamentalmente matriarcal.

Cuando Orlova y Heywood lograran hablar con ellos, hacía casi doscientos años, a Ridamirosidege no le había asombrado en absoluto que la comandante fuera mujer.

Eso sí, Rida estaba cierta de que tanto Heywood como todos los otros tripulantes masculinos de la nave Leonov, eran el harem de Tanya y cuando ésta no logró aclarar la situación, estableció un precedente; era mejor que los representantes de la Tierra fuesen mujeres.

Ahora, Peridondaris revisó cuidadosamente el 'harem' de Uhura; Chékov, Sulu, Giotto, Pike y por supuesto, Spock y Kirk.

La nube se lanzó tras ellos, licuando todos sus órganos y cambiando la corriente de aire y el vulcano y el terrano descendieron aún más rápido, en una espiral de gas caliente.

—¡YAHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

—¡Oh por Kami!-gritó Sulu, frente al aullido de Jim. Spock no perdió la calma y lo envolvió en sus brazos y Turi se puso bajo ellos, recibiéndolos directamente sobre su piel, creando un agujero literalmente en ella, sin legar a herirla, dejándose llevar por la inercia, haciendo el efecto de dos niños corriendo a través de una sábana tendida y estirada.

La risa de todo el grupo, incluyendo el gasomorfo, fue estruendosa.

Peridondaris le dio un leve empujón a Uhura.

—¡Son tan jóvenes! ¡Tendrás hermosos hijos de ellos, te lo aseguro!

Nyota contuvo los ojos de espiral; aunque ninguno de los jovianos tenía propiamente 'ojos', sus pieles eran enormes radares sensibles y con seguridad, lo notarían.

El Capitán Pike avanzó 'nadando' en el aire reinante, en su propia burbuja y Peridondaris hizo una leve reverencia frente a él, si cabía semejante gesto en su enorme tamaño: era evidente que se trataba del 'esposo' de más edad de Uhura y merecía respeto. La sonrisa de Christopher sin embargo, era amable y divertida y Peridondaris se preguntó si todos los terrestres eran así de atractivos o si Uhura era exigente al elegir a su harem.

—¡Capitán Pike! ¡Les hemos extrañado!

—Peridondaris de Urisimaricaripon- Pike extendió los brazos cuanto podía, dentro de su burbuja, frotando apenas la superficie sobre la enorme nube, más grande incluso que el ser más grande de la Tierra, la ballena azul. Peri entendió el gesto y envolvió la burbuja de Pike en uno solo de sus brazos, mientras Turi y los muchachos volvían a ascender hasta su altura, muertos de risa.

El único terrano –y de eso hacía mucho tiempo- que creyera en una fauna joviana había sido Huygeens, el astrónomo holandés, seguido de cerca por Sagan. Ver confirmada la teoría y descalificada al mismo tiempo, era algo impresionante para los científicos y por lo menos, genial, para los jóvenes cadetes. Si, la fauna joviana era frágil y hecha de nubes y globos. No, era mucho más inteligente de lo previsto. Sí, se alimentaba de hidrocarburos, contenidos en las algas nativas. No, no eran tan fáciles de matar como la teoría rezaba. Estaban subdivididos en varias especies; los aquerontes en la cima, los 'mares' de algas rojas, extendiéndose al tamaño del Pacífico entre las correntadas de gas y los tiburones de oxígeno, que se alimentaban de los aquerontes quienes a su vez, se regeneraban a partir de las algas. Hacían música y poesía y su talento para la radio tenía más que ver con su naturaleza propia que con alguna especie de tecnología y se comunicaban en la banda decamétrica desde hacía miles de años con los otros seres que usaban la misma banda audible, en la Tierra y que era incluso penoso para los terrestres el reconocerlo; las ballenas y los delfines.

Eran nómadas, pues a diferencia de sus primos europanos, no podían echar raíces en niguna parte de su colosal mundo. Quizá por el hecho de que les sobraban recursos y seguían siendo en muchos aspectos una especie joven, no eran agresivos hacia los terranos… sobre todo porque el diminuto tamaño comparativo de éstos los hacía parecer inofensivos.

Peridondaris estiró otro brazo nuboso para sostener a Pike y lo acercó a Uhura y ésta tomó la mano del capitán, sabiendo que la gasomorfa daba por hecho que el hombre le pertenecía y que no aceptaría ninguna explicación en sentido contrario. Reunidos tods en el regazo de la gasomorfa y de Turisidimide, su principal cónyuge –quien por fin había logrado atrapar a Spock y a Jim en su alocada 'caída' a través del hermoso cielo joviano- la oferta de comida no se hizo esperar; las algas rojas tenían la consistencia de gelatina flotante y el sabor a agua endulzada, además de un olor penetrante a gasolina. Aricomarcapo se acercó, tronando tormenta y haciendo que los audífonos de todos zumbaran.

—Es tarde para nuestros huéspedes, Peri querida.

—No los mandaré a su nave de vuelta, apenas si han llegado.

—Recógelos en ti entonces. Yo vigilaré. Es noche del cazador: la luna de cenizas está sobre el horizonte…

Todos miraron hacia Ío en las alturas, que dejaba un rastro anaranjado, debido a las constantes explosiones de sus volcanes. Peridondaris zumbó su asentimiento y los terranos obedecieron, situándose en sus burbujas, anclando éstas con ventosas a la piel plástica de la joviana

—¿SpockyJim?

Los nombrados se volvieron hacia la nube pero fue Pike quien respondió

—¿Qué sucede, Peridondaris?

Ella extendió un brazo y acarició con la punta la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, dirigiéndose a los tres.

—Estos chicos están muy ensimismados uno con otro, Chris. Deberían hacer más caso de Uhuraniota.

Chris pensó rápidamente.

—Están recién casados, Peridondaris. Es natural. Uhuraniota los unió a nosotros hace muy poco tiempo…

Lo que sonó como una risa monumental estalló en los audífonos.

—Es lo que nunca he comprendido de los terranos, Chris; no son lo suficientemente promiscuos. SpockyJim tendrían que compartir sus cuerpos y su alegría con Uhura.

Nyota decidió intervenir.

—Y así sucederá, Peridondaris. Es sólo que el Capi… que Chris tiene razón. Yo les he dejado este tiempo juntos. No se conocen bien y deben adaptarse.

Peridondaris hizo el ruido justo de un beso sobre la mejilla de Nyota.

—Eso me gusta mucho de ti. Eres una matriarca que siempre piensa en la felicidad de los demás. Me honra tenerte como hermana; Taniaorlova habría estado orgullosa de ti, con seguridad. ¿SpockyJim? –se dirigió a los recién casados y fue el vulcano quien respondió.

—Diga, Peridondaris.

—Me gusta la unidad que hacen. Espero que demuestren una mayor fidelidad hacia su matriarca y la hagan feliz; he notado su rostro preocupado y su emisión cerebral tensa. Ella se preocupa por ustedes…

Jim interrumpió a la gasomorfa.

—Y nosotros por ella, Peridondaris. Te lo aseguro.

Un rugido de diversión, como una risa gigantesca.

—Espero que así sea. Y ahora, todos a los brazos y a dormir; mañana será un laaargo día!

_-0-_

_Notas: _

— _Kevet dutar, Ha'tha ti'lu (Embajador, buenos días)_

—_Sochya bosch, ko-kam (La paz sea contigo, pequeña)_

_La idea de la música para las medusas-globo de Júpiter vino de _este_ episodio y la música original es _ésta_ . De paso, encontré grabaciones de la voz decamétrica de Júpiter: _Voz de Peridondaris. _Por cierto, acá en efe efe net, los links no funcionan; a quien le interese, visite mi LJ, desde mi profile._

_Sé que os fastidio con las notas de ciencia, pero sólo así funcionan mis fics. Gracias por sus comments y lecturas._

_Namasté._


End file.
